What have I gotten myself into
by VampyGrave
Summary: Miharu Miyahara just transferred to Iwatobi high school from Tokyo, her father got a job transfer over-seas and her mother went along with him. Forcing her to move in with her aunt and going to a new school. Miharu was not too keen about the school til she becomes friends with Haruka, Nagisa and Makoto.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want see why father thought it was a good idea to transfer me here. _There are so many thoughts running through the young Miharu Miyahara's mind as she reaches the gates of Iwatobi High School. She wasn't used to the idea of being in such a rural area; she used to live in Tokyo with her parents til her father got a job transfer over-seas. Her mother went with him over-seas so Miharu has to go move in with her aunt.

_Now I have to be surrounded by a bunch of country bumpkins, great. _She continues walking and enters the school. Finds her shoe locker, changes her shoes and heads to the teachers lounge. Miharu wasn't notified of what classroom she is in so she has to find a teacher to help her. _I'm so lucky it's early, I'd be so late for class on my first day_ _if I didn't leave early. _

"Uhm, I'm looking for Amakata-san...", Miharu speaks up as she enters the teachers lounge.

There were a few teachers organizing their things at their desks and one woman looked up as she hears her name being mentioned. A petite woman stands up and walks up to Miharu.

"Ah, you must be Miyahara-san! You're the new student transferring from Tokyo, It's nice to meet you! I'm Miho Amakata, I will be your homeroom teacher from now on", the petite woman says as she looks up to speak to Miharu. Miharu was so mesmerized by how pretty the small brunette was she forgot to respond.

"y-yeah, I'm Miharu Miyahara. Nice to meet you. Can you help me find the classroom? I don't know where anything is...", she says trying to keep a calm composure.

"Oh sure, let me finish getting my paperwork ready and I'll walk you to class 2-1",Amakata walks back to her desk and starts organizing while Miharu stands by the lounge's entrance.

_Okay, first interaction of the day didn't go so bad, let's hope I don't make a fool out of myself. _She was still somewhat shocked at how petite and small the homeroom teacher was, It made her a bit self-conscious about her own height. _I don't think I'm THAT tall... or I might be just over thinking that. Agh, who cares._ She frets over it for a bit, Miharu is only 5'8'', that's just a bit over the average height for women in Japan. _Agh who am I kidding, that's way too tall for a Japanese woman!_

"Miyahara-san, ready to go?", Miharu becomes startled,grows slightly flustered and looks at the homeroom teacher who slowly walks towards her with a questioning look.

"Y-y-eah".

Amakata and Miharu arrived to the classroom moments later, and the smaller woman opens up the door to reveal that only a few students are in there. Some are sitting down and some are conversing with each other. Miharu looks around at a few of the empty seats wondering where she will be sitting. Amakata notices her looking around in curiousityand giggles. Miharu turns her head in the direction of Amakata, _What is she laughing about...?_

"Don't worry, we have an empty seat for you, your seat is the second to last by the windows", she chimed in noticing that Miharu was concerned where she was going to sit.

S_hit, is my face that easy to read?!_

"Oh, okay, thanks! Well, I'll be going to my seat now", Miharu heads to her seat and sits down. Miharu was slightly surprised that no one noticed her, she used to always get stares at her old high school. She was relieved, she wanted to feel normal for once in her life. _Maybe this school transfer isn't such a bad thing._

10 minutes have passed and the hallways are starting to get louder. It's getting closer to the time when classes start. More students fill the room and to Miharu's relief no one pays her any mind. Miharu has been doodling in a sketch book for the past 10 minutes since she sat down. Miharu used to be in the art club at her old high school, so her art skill is at a pretty moderate level. The school bell goes off and everyone in the class rushes to their seat.

The school bell is still chiming, and two students enter the classroom. Miharu turns to the direction of the class doorway and notices they barely made it in time

"Haru-chan, I told you we were about to be late!", says a tall young man with gentle green eyes and fluffy brown hair to the shorter man next to him. The one next to him has a bored look on his face, he has straight black hair and blue eyes.

"No one told you to go get me at my house, and stop with the 'chan' ", the young man with blue eyes replies back.

Miharu was genuinely entranced at how attractive these two were, and couldn't help but stare. She quickly turned away when she noticed them walking in her direction. The one that goes by "Haru-chan" sat down in the seat behind her while the other male sat in the seat directly next to his.

The class is quiet now and sitting in their seats waiting for the homeroom teacher to make her announcements. It's the first day of school, Miharu missed the entrance assembly that took the day prior. Most students are already acquainted with each other. Amakata stands up from her desk and looks like she's about to speak.

"Before I do attendance, I would like to introduce a transfer student! Miyahara-san, would you please come up to the front of the class please?"

"Okay", Miharu responds, gets up from her seat and stands next to the petite woman in front of the classroom.

"Introduce yourself and where you came from now".

_Shit, everyone's look at me, this is so nerve wrecking! _

"I'm Miharu Miyahara, I used to attend a high school in Tokyo, my father's job got relocated over seas and now I am staying with my auntie who lives in this town", _okay okay, smooth I didn't stutter! _Miharu smiles slightly as she spoke, she was nervous.

Everyone looks at me and chimes in "nice to meet you!". I hear some whispers going around.

"Wow, she's super tall, I wonder if she was an idol in Tokyo".

"Her hair is so smooth and long".

"I wonder what type of club she's going to join, maybe we should ask her later".

Miharu's appearance was pretty average but she did have really long hair like the girls mentioned, her hair is layered and hits the middle of her back. She has some front layers the frame her face.

Most of the girls were whispering among themselves about Miharu's appearance, a lot of the girls seemed envious of her height which was completely different from the reactions she got back home. Miharu startled to feel a little embarassed and her face grew slightly red.

"Thanks Miyahara-san, you may go sit down now."

Miharu starts walking back to her seat and she notices the boy who sits behind her is staring out the window. She finally reaches her seat and the boy notices her staring and glances at her. He doesn't react and continues his gaze out the window. The gentle eyed boy next to him gave a small smile in Miharu's direction. She smiles sheepishly and sits back down.

Amakata starts taking attendance. The gentle-eyed boy goes by the name of Makoto Tachibana and the boy with the forever bored expression is Haruka Nanase. _Wow, they have really girly names_, Miharu thinks to herself, _well it's not too bad, it kinda matches their pretty appearance- -w-wait a minute, did I just call them pretty?! No no no, No way in hell did I just compliment them like that, I'm so glad no one can hear my thoughts right now. I'm getting second hand embarrassment from my own self._

Classes for the morning finished and it's time for lunch. _I wonder where I should go to eat lunch, It would be kind of lame to eat in the classroom, and no way in hell am I going to the cafeteria to go eat. I want to go eat outside... hmm, maybe the roof?_

Miharu grabs her bento box, and starts heading to the roof, she starts walking up some stairs and here's some chattering from outside the door as she approaches it. She peeks through the door and notices Makoto and Haruka. There's another group there, but they're separated from the two boys, it's a group of girls just eating lunch and talking away.

_Hmm, seems like the rooftop is forever a popular spot even here in the country. Guess I'll eat my lunch on the other side away from the others. _

Before Miharu opens up the door, she notices a smaller figure standing next to her.

"AAAGHH!", She shrieks and drops her bento on the floor as she inches away from what looks like to be a young boy with blonde hair, propably a first year. _Oh this little shit- _

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You looked so serious so I was concerned ", the boy says with a huge grin.

_You don't look so concerned to me with that stupid smile on your face._

"You didn't have to stand so close atleast! Jeez!" Miharu belts out in between breaths from being startled just moments ago. She picks up her bento box that was just dropped.

The door to the rooftop opens and Makoto comes out with a worrisome look on his face. He notices Miharu and the blonde boy.

"N-nagisa?! Miyahara-san? ", Makoto says to the blonde boy before looking back to Miharu.

_So I guess this blonde kid is named Nagisa... what's with these guys and the girly names in this town?! Who's parents names them this stuff?_

"Mako-chan! ", the boys face brightened up and gave the taller boy a half hug.

"You're going here now?! Also, what did you do to Miyahara-san?!", he looks at the the girl who grew so pale from being frightened half to death.

_He scared the shit out of me,that's what. _

"I-i'm okay, he just startled me that's all", Miharu said trying to reassure Makoto.

_That's a big fat lie, more like startled me ALOT. _

Makoto gives Nagisa a scolding look.

"I'm sorry okay?! I apologized to her, she has a serious look on her face when she was peeking through the door so I wanted to see if she was okay. She didn't hear me step next to her and she screamed. " Nagisa says tried to explains himself.

_Hmm, maybe I'll give this kid a break... he did apologize. _

"uh.. I...", _crap I can't even think of what to say now. _Miharu is at a loss of words and fidgets a bit. Nagisa grabs her hand, and gives her an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me yea, uhm... Miyahara-san was it?" Nagisa asks.

Miharu gets embarrassed and just nods. She pulls her hand out of Nagisa's grip.

"My name is Miharu Miyahara. I didn't fully get your name though...", she tries to make conversation to lighten the awkward vibe.

"Ah, I'm Nagisa Hazuki! I used to be in a swim club with Haru-chan and Mako-chan! ", the boy says in an energetic tone.

"Ah yeah, I didn't get to fully introduce myself either...", Makoto says before he looks to see that the door to the roof top is still open and Haruka is standing in the door way. He just stares at the three that are standing in the hallway.

"Ahh, uhm, let's go sit down and talk over there", Makoto opens the door for Miharu and Nagisa. Miharu walks over to the spot where Haruka's and Makoto's lunches were.

_How the hell did I get into this situation?! I just wanted to eat lunch... guess I got my wish for wanting to have lunch with someone._

Everyone sits down in a circle, Makoto chooses to sit down next to Miharu to make her feel comfortable in the situation the others dragged her into. Haruka continues eatting his food in silence, Haruka's bento looks identical to the one Makoto has placed out in front of him.

_Ah, they're pretty close, they got matching bentos... I want a matching bento - Matching bento?! Whoa, my thoughts are running off again, no, that would be way too embarassing! _

"Ah, Miyahara-san, I'd like to introdude myself", Makoto speaks up looking in her direction, "I'm Makoto Tachibana, you can just call me Makoto"

_No way in hell can I call you by your first name this soon dude!_

"Ah, that's fine, I'll just call you Tachibana-san", Makoto frowned for a second then gave his usual smile.

"And thats - " Makoto starts to say looking in Haruka's direction, instead gets interrupted.

"I'm Haruka Nanase, I don't care what you call me, just not Haru-chan", Haruka says before continuing eating.

_Well, it's not like I wanted to call you Haru-chan in the first place!_

"Ah, nice to met you all, Tachibana-san, Hazuki-san and Nanase-san", Miharu chimed in.

"Can I call you Mi-chan?!", Nagisa looks in Miharu's direction with an eager expression.

_Mi-Mi-Mi-Chan?! _

"Ehh?! Mi-Chan?! Why?", Miharu exclaims.

"Mi-chan sounds cute", Makoto adds on with a bright smile.

"It does doesn't it? So can I? Can i?!", Nagisa now begging her.

"Ah- uhm, sure... Just don't do it alot...", feeling pressured into it because it sounds 'cute', Miharu agrees to the name.

"May I call you Mi-chan too , Miyahara-san?", Makoto asks with anticipation in his eyes.

_Oh god don't look at me like that! _

"Err... sure...", Miharu says with a bright red face. She continues looking down as she finishes her food.

The four of them chat about random stuff. Over time the mood is lessened up and Miharu is conversing normally with the group. It's been awhile since she's felt comfortable around people, guys for that matter too. Even Haruka doesn't mind being around her, and he usually finds other people a nuisance at times. She wasn't like the other girls who would try to ask out Makoto or himself. She genuinely seemed average.

"Oh, lunch is almost over... we should start heading back to class", Miharu says as she's looking at her cell phone to check the time.

"Aww, I was having so much fun!", Nagisa whines.

"We can all eat lunch together tomorrow", Makoto says.

"Mnnn, yeah", even Haruka spoke and agreed.

Miharu felt a small tingly feeling inside, a warmth she hasn't felt in awhile. It was nice to be around friends even if she just met them. In Tokyo, people weren't as nice, guys sure weren't either. No one really spoke to her. Miharu, Haruka and Makoto head back to their class and Nagisa walks along with them to their class.

"Isn't your class in the other direction?", Makoto asks.

"Yeah but I wanted to walk with you guys", Nagisa replies

The four reach 2-1 and they stop in front of the class. Nagisa walks off in the other direction then stops. He turns back.

"Let's all hang out together after school! Even you too, Mi-chan!", he yells.

Miharu's classmates are all heading inside class, and just stare at Nagisa and the three that are standing in front of the classroom. _Oh my god, now he's got these people looking at me all weird! _

"Yeah yeah, just go to class! Bye!", Miharu yells back.

Makoto just laughs. The three head inside the classroom and take their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **_I just wanted to thank everyone for the views and favorites on this fan fic! I really appreciate it, exspecially since this is my first time ever writing something and uploading it on the internet! Thanks for reading! Here's chapter two and hope you enjoy another chapter :) Chapter three is in the works right now! _

Miharu yawns. Today was a long day for her, it was the most eventful day she has in a long time and can tell that the rest of the year won't ever have a boring day due to the friends she made today. Classes have ended and Miharu starts packing her books into her book bag. She didn't know this school allows the student to use their own book bags, so she has the standard shoulder bag.

_I wish I had a cooler bag then this, I need to go shopping later, possibly even tomorrow. _

Miharu is done getting her stuff put into her bag and stands up. She realizes that Makoto and Haruka are already by the door. It looks like they're waiting for her. _Do they wanna walk home together?! They're looking at me...maybe they have something to say? This is my first time ever walking home with someone, oh my god!_

Miharu sheepishly smiles as she approaches the two, Makoto gives his usual smile and Haruka just looks at her with his usual bored expression. They don't say anything and they walk down the hallway together. They change their shoes and they meet up with Nagisa who has been waiting for them three.

"Mako-chan! Haru-Chan! Mi-Chan!", Nagisa exclaims as he approachs them.

"Ah, did you wait for us?", Makoto says

"Yeah, I wanted to walk with you guys!"

Miharu giggles because she thought of Nagisa like a puppy with the way he was so eager to greet them. It was cute but there was no way she could tell them that. She's not saying something is cute or beautiful, even saying that to a person is out of the question.

"So, is there some place we should go today?", Makoto asks.

"... pool", Haruka mumbles with a very serious look on his face.

_Pool? Oh, Nagisa did mention them three used to be in a swim club together when they were younger... maybe Haruka really likes to swim still to this very day. _

"Are there even and pools around here?", Miharu thinks outloud.

"There are but they're not open when it's still this cold", Makoto says.

Haruka has this pouty look on his face. He reminded her of a child who got their favorite toy taken from them. She thought that was adorable too.

"At my old house, we had a pool in the backyard", Miharu mentions.

Haruka shoots her a look that was startling. His eyes sparkled and Miharu couldn't break the gaze from him. _I regret mentioning this!_

"I would invite you guys, but my parents sold that house... I'm sorry Nanase-san", Miharu says while sighing. Haruka looks down in disappointment. The four of them start walking. Miharu was originally supposed to be picked up from the school but insisted that she will walk back and forth to school since she could use the exercise. Miharu wasn't fat but she just didn't want any attention brought to her, she wanted a simple high school existence without drama or trouble.

_I live somewhat far from this area, I hope I don't have to walk it alone. _

Makoto has been looking at her for a couple minutes and she hasn't noticed. He wanted to know more about the new girl, but didn't want to pry. He thought he might as well let her talk to them about herself as the school year progresses. She was not quite the type of girl he imagined would come from a big city like Tokyo. She was mysterious to him, he wanted to know more.

Miharu was so lost in thought she hasn't been paying attention to where she was walking, she tripped on a rock that was on the path. Luckily she caught herself. A little shaken, she looks at the three in front of her.

"Ah, I'm okay! I totally meant to do that!", she laughs nervously.

"Are you sure? ", Makoto looks concerned.

"I'm okay, just a little startled, that's all".

The four continue walking on the path. They hit a small fork in the road and Nagisa stops.

"I live this way! I'll see you guys tomorrow!", the boy slightly bows and turns around walking in the other direction from them.

"Bye", the three said simultaneously and continued walking. Makoto was curious where the girl lived, and was debating if it was further then his house, if he should walk her home. Would that come off wrong? The young man has many thoughts going through his head.

"Mi-chan-", Makoto calls out her name, Miharu looks up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes?"

"How far do you live from here?"

"Uhm, it's quite a bit away from here"

_He looks like he wants to say something else. That question was really out of the blue. _

"Oh, okay."

A silence looms over the group as they're walking. Miharu is genuinely very quiet so she's not good with keeping conversations going. She doesn't know what to say to not make this walk from feeling awkward. She just looks ahead and stares at the sky trying to point out different shapes in the clouds.

Haruka only had one thing on his mind and that was water. He wished the weather was warmer so he could atleast go to a local pool or even the beach. That's all he's been thinking about the entire walk. Miharu was a new addition to their little group and he didn't mind her presence. He didn't know too much about the girl either but she seemed okay. She seemed pretty quiet, that was fine with him because he didn't like talking too much either.

"Oh, we reached my house", he woke up from his thoughts. He looks at Makoto and Miharu who have also stopped in front of his house. "I'll see you tommorrow, bye", he waves.

"Don't stay in the tub too long tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up tomorrow again Haru-chan", Makoto says teasingly to Haruka.

"Don't bother, I won't be late this time. and easy on the 'chan'! ", Haruka says as he started heading to the front door of his house.

Miharu admired how close the two were, kind of like brothers. Miharu was an only child so sometimes she envied people who age who had siblings. Life gets lonely when you're home alone when your parents are constantly working. She grew up decently even without her parents home all the time, it helped her become independent.

"Mi-chan, do you want me to walk you home?", Makoto said with a very gentle expression.

"If you want to, it's completely fine if you don't want to. It's still kind of far from where we're at", Miharu tells him.

"It's no trouble, my house is still a bit away too".

"Thanks Tachibana-san". The boy grimaced at the girl calling him by his surname instead of his first name. He's not too comfortable around formalities. He would rather be casual with people he's friends with.

"You can call me Makoto, you don't have to be so formal", he gives a slight smile.

"Are you sure? Will Makoto-san suffice? or Makoto-kun? Or would you like a nickname?", Miharu asks, quite puzzled about what she should start calling the guy. She's not used to calling people by their first names or even giving them nicknames, it's going to take some getting used to.

"You can call me what you want to, Mi-chan".

_You're making this harder then it needs to be! UGH!_

"Hmm, Mako-kun?", she looks at him for reassurance. His eyes brighten up. He likes the way she said his name and it brought a huge smile across his face. She was feeling awkward.

"That'll do, thanks Mi-chan!"

_Should I call the others by their first names too? Would it seem weird that I'm calling Makoto by a nickname and the rest by their surname? I'm so confused!_

"What should I call the others from now?", she asked.

"Hmm, well, Haruka doesn't really care too much. He always says to not call him 'Haru-chan', but he gets over it. Nagisa would probably like -chan added to his name, but that's all up to you."

"Ah, I see. Hmm, Haru-kun and Nagisa-chan?", she was really worried if those sounded okay or not.

"Yeah, those will be fine, you can try calling them that tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mako-kun. I've never called anyone by a nickname of their first name so this is all entirely new to me. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a cooler nickname for any of you"

He was genuinely suprised. He was sure she atleast had a friend at her old school who she called by their first name. At least she's trying, he feels like the space between the two has gotten smaller now that the formalities have been dropped.

"Really? Not a single friend?"

"Not really, I wasn't that good with making friends in Tokyo. I got constantly teased for my height so I was always a bit scared to try talking to my classmates. The friends I did have, didn't last too long. Even then, I never called anyone by their first name."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Mi-chan! You have friends now though, so you can tell us anything from now on."

The two have been walking and talking for quite awhile and reached Makoto's house. He realized they walked a long way and stopped. Miharu was still walking before she realized Makoto was no longer walking next to her.

_Is this his house? _Miharu thinks to herself as he stopped in front of a house.

"Is this your house Mako-kun?", she asks the boy.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how far we've walked. I said I'd walk you home, so I will".

"Oh, okay. I live nearby so you don't actually have to, we're practically neighbors!"

Makoto's eyes lit up, she lives nearby. Makoto doesn't know why but that little bit of information made him really happy. He's glad to have the girl living so close by. Possibly even getting to see the girl whenever he wanted, he swayed that thought away as it was too weird.

"It's fine, I'll walk you, I said I would", Makoto was very persistent.

_Fine fine, you sure can be pushy. _

They walk another block and they finally reached Miharu's house. It was a typical old fashioned Japanese-style home. It was a bit bigger then most of the house around the immediate area but it was nice. From the front of the house, you can see the yard which is on the side of the house instead of the back. There's a small pond in the back. Haruka would love to take a dip in that pond if he ever seen it.

"Thanks for walking me, Mako-kun, I will see you tomorrow", the girl says looking up to the boy as he's looking at the house.

He wanted to ask her if she would like to walk to school with him, but he was getting a little shy now. He just keeps looking at the Miharu. Noticing how tall she actually is compared to the girls at school, and how long her hair is. He was genuinely amazed at how straight her hair was in comparison to his own, which has a slight wave to it and has alot of poof to it.

"Mako-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?", the girl asks with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Ah yes, yes, I'm okay. Uhm... Did you want to walk to school tomorrow? I usually go pick up Haru-chan before school so it would be alot of fun to have you walk with us in the mornings".

_I never walked with anyone ever to school in the morning! First I walk home with friends, a friend walks me home, now going to school with friends in the morning! Am I dreaming!?_

Miharu pinches her cheek.

"Oww oww oww!", _this is reality_ , the girl thinks to herself. Makoto was a little weirded out by what she just did but tried to smile anyways. It was an awkward smile.

"Are you okay, you just picked yourself..."

"I'm okay, i'm okay. Yeah , we can walk to school in the morning. I can wait in front of your house if you're okay with that so you don't have to meet me here".

Makoto was all of a sudden feeling nervous, no one has ever waited for him outside his house to walk with him. He was happy though and was excited.

"Sure! I will keep a look out for you tomorrow morning!", he said in a very excited tone.

"Okay, see you tomorrow".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks so much for the views, favorites, and follows! ^_^ I'm so glad you guys liked the past two chapters! This chapter has some Haruka and Miharu bonding! Enjoy!

Miharu waved as Makoto walks away. She was quite astonished by how the day went. So much happened in one day and it's hard to believe it was all real. She's still standing in front of her house even though Makoto has long been out of sight. She reflects about what happened during the day. She smiles and starts walking to the front door of the house. Her aunt is working late today so she doesn't greet anyone. She takes off her shoes and heads up the stairs to her room. Her room is covered in posters, she has posters of anime, and various musical artists' she likes. She made sure to buy a bunch of posters while she was still in Tokyo because she knew how hard they would be to get her hands on one. She puts her bag down next to her laptop on her desk. She hasn't gotten the opportunity to use the thing since she moved since her aunt hasn't gotten internet installed for the house yet. Miharu's stomach starts growling.

_Gah, I'm hungry, I wonder what I'll cook for dinner tonight. I'll go check. _

Miharu leaves the room and heads downstairs then goes to the kitchen. Hoping to find something decent to cook she opens the fridge, to only be disappointed. Her cheery smile disappareted into a disappointed expression.

_All we have is eggs and milk... ugh, I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday. I guess i'll go to the store and do some shopping. We ran out of rice this morning anyways. _

She heads back upstairs to her room and takes her keys and wallet out of her bag, and picks up her hoodie off the coat rack. Her mood lightened up a bit since she hasn't gotten to wear the new hoodie she bought before leaving Tokyo, it was a new design made by one of her favorite clothing designers so she splurged a little on it. She puts on the hoodie and goes back downstairs.

Miharu puts on a pair of mid-calf length boots by the entrance, heads out the door and locks up. She realizes how far her house is from the nearest grocery store so she decides she'll speed walk there to decrease the time of getting there.

_I really hope this doesn't take 30 minutes like it usually does. I'm so tempted just to eat at a resteraunt or something. Ugh, I still need to make a lunch for tomorrow too. Godammit!_

Miharu grows slightly frustrated and continues walking at a steadily fast pace. 15 minutes pass and she finally arrives at the store. She's proud of herself for getting there in half the time it usually does, probably because she almost practically ran there. She steps up to the store and the automatic doors swing open. A little dinging noise goes off to notify that she's coming in the store. Unsure of what she wants to eat or buy, she picks up a basket and walks over to one of the aisles.

_We're out of rice so I'll make sure to pick that up. I should also pick up nori, I want to put some onigiri in my lunch tomorrow. Should I pick up bread? Agh... Also what the hell should I eat tonight... Fish or meat or chicken. _

She's deciding what she wants to eat while she picks up a bag of rice and nori off the shelves and throws them into the basket. She walks into another aisle to grab a loaf of bread. She spots a section of freshly baked goods. She has been craving a meat bun for awhile.

_I might aswell pick up a few since I decided I won't eat dinner tonight._

She goes over to the rack, grabs a paper bag that's on the side and uses tongs to put them in the bag, she placed three of them in the bag. She puts the tongs back and wraps up the bag then places it in the basket. She now starts heading for the frozen food aisle. She gets closer and see's a familiar person, he's turned around so she's can't tell who it is just yet.

She casually walks up next to the person and glances over. It's Haruka, he has two packages of mackerel in his hands. He is looking back and forth at the two in a sense of choosing which one he wants to buy.

_They're both the same dude, pick one! Oh my god!_

"Oh hi Nanase-san! Shopping for dinner too?"

"Nnn", he mumbles before looking up. Finally notices Miharu and eyes grow a bit wide, "Oh hi Miyahara-san".

"So you're eatting mackarel tonight?", she says eyeing the packages in Haruka's hand.

"Oh, yes, I can't decide which one I want. This one is of better quality, and this one is cheaper".

Miharu didn't notice the difference when she glanced at them the first time. She relooks at them, reaches out for the packages and Haruka places them in her hands. She squints and notices they're two different brands. It's true, one is of better quality, and the other is cheaper.

_Shit, I'd be indecisive too but I think I would most likely get the oneof better quality._

"Maybe you should get the one of better quality", Miharu says when she hands them back to Haruka.

"Hmm..."

Haruka keeps looking at them and Miharu is just watching him as he contemplates about the two choices. She still doesn't know what kind of fish she wants to get. She looks over at the variety of fish that in the packages. She sees catfish, talapia, mackerel, salmon,flounder, etc. Haruka decides and puts on in his basket and glances over at Miharu. He doesn't say anything just watches her. Miharu doesn't notice him watching her while she's making a decision.

"So, what are you going to make for your dinner?", Haruka finally speaks up.

"Hmm, I was thinking some type of fish with rice... but I can't decide what kind of fish," Miharu says.

Haruka looks at the mackerel in his basket, and looks back to the racks. He picks up something and hands it to her. She turns and she takes it from him.

_Mackerel__._

"Ah, yeah this would go good with rice. You really like mackerel, huh, Nanase-san?"

"Yeah, it tastes good."

"Well I guess I might aswell pick up a package, such a shame that I'm only cooking for myself though," she half smiles then turns to look at the other selections.

Haruka turns and drifts off into thought. He found it odd how him and her as alike in the sense they eat alone. Not knowing why he's pondering about with the thought, he turns back at her. Maybe he should offer her to have dinner with him? That's way too straight forward for him to even say it like that.

"Same, I only cook for myself since I live by myself," Haruka says.

"Heh, feels like I live by myself", she said while giggling. Haruka half smiled.

Miharu puts the mackerel Haruka gave her in the basket. Decides on a variety of fish, flounder,salmon,talapia and catfish. Looks at the price and puts them also in the basket. Haruka is still next to her, most likely waiting. She smiles at him, he averts his gaze.

"I've got all I need, are you done too?", she asks him.

Haruka nods his head. The two get into line and pay for their stuff. The two walk down the same path they did last time, it was a peaceful walk. Haruka really wishes it was warmer. He could just eat dinner and go for a swim at the beach before bed. Haruka's mind continues to drift off before he realizes the two have been walking so long they already reached his house. Miharu was just patiently waiting to say their goodbyes. Haruka wanted to invite the girl over to see if she wants to cook together, so he starts to say something.

"So, Miyahara-san", He finally speaks up.

"Hmm?"

"I don't do this very often so,um, did you want to have dinner together? Since like, we both eat alone all the time", Haruka wasn't good at asking people things, or even generally trying to show he's concerned about others. He felt bad, also because he could relate to her, his parents being gone, and always by himself. Aside from Makoto and Nagisa, he didn't really have much company over. He wants to make Miharu feel welcome to their group of friends, and this is the only way he could possibly make her feel welcome and comfortable.

"Oh! Sure! Yeah! I would love that!", Miharu's face lightened up and she had a huge smile on her face that made Haruka crack a smile for a split second.

Miharu cheerfully walks towards Haruka as he leads her to the front door of his house, the exterior has a nice homey feeling to the house considering it's only Haruka living in the house. Haruka unlocks the door and leads the smiling girl inside. Miharu looks around in awe, she liked how tidy and neat everything was. She's trying to contain her giddiness, her face is beaming. Haruka tries not to laugh at how much she reminds him of a little kid. She's never been inside of a friend's house before so she's absorbing everything bit she can get.

_Haruka's house is so big! Everything's clean! Auntie's house isn't even this clean! _

Haruka has already headed into the kitchen and Miharu shortly follows. Haruka holds out his hand to Miharu, in a gesture that he wants her to hand him the bags of food. She hands them to him and he places all the items on the counter. He shortly takes a chopping board from the drying rack by the sink. He looks over to Miharu who's carelessly watching him. She looks up and smiles.

"So what are we making, Nanase-san?", she asks.

"I don't know, you pick", he says trying to be considerate of her tastes.

Miharu starts to look in a different direction and twists her face as she starts to think what can be made. She looks down at the packages of mackerel, walks over to the fridge, opens the fridge and grabs soy sauce she finds. She walks over to the counter and places it down. Haruka mindlessly watches her. The two have a weird habit of just watching instead of saying anything, It's quiet but comfortable. Miharu looks at Haruka.

"Grilled mackerel and steamed rice!", she says. Haruka eats that type of meal alot, but isn't tired of it, it's actually one of his preferred dishes that he likes to eat. He nods and starts to get the salt and sake out of a nearby cabinet. He places them on the counter. Haruka takes the mackerel out of one of the packages and Miharu opens up the bag of rice. Haruka points to the rice cooker on the other side of the kitchen and he also hands her a measuring cup. She half smiles then starts measuring the needed amount of water and rice needed for a serving of two people. She lifts the lid of the rice cooker, pours the two in, closes it and hits some buttons on the top of the cooker. She looks over to Haruka and he has already got the mackerel seasoned.

_He looks like he's done this type a thing a long time. Maybe his situation is just like mine..._

"Haru- err, Nanase-san", she almost called him 'Haru-kun', since she was getting so comfortable all of a sudden. She slightly blushes and looks away.

"Nnn?", the boy looks confused.

"So, are we baking this or grilling it?", she asks.

"Grilling would be faster, and baking takes a lot longer, so I think we should go ahead and grill the fish".

"Okay then", she says as she prepares the stove top, and places a nearby grilling pan on top of the stove. Haruka goes into a nearby cabinet and grabs what looks to be a bottle of olive oil. He goes to the stove and drops a small portion of the oil into the pan. The two switch spots in front of the stove and Miharu goes to get the two pieces of fish and puts them into the pan. Haruka takes over and continues grilling the fish. Miharu just watches and looks around for some plates and bowls for the food. She finally finds some, places down on the counter and checks the rice cooker to see if it's almost done. Right as she's done checking, the rice cooker's timer goes off. She looks over to Haruka and he's handing the two stacked bowls to Miharu. She grabs them one by one and starts putting in a decent amount in each bowl. She looks back to see Haruka has just finished placing the fish onto each plate.

"Let's go to the living room," he says as he walks away with the two plates in hand. Miharu follows him as she's carrying the two bowls of rice. She walks into the living room shortly after Haruka does and is also amazed at how neat the room is. Haruka places the plates down, and Miharu also places the bowls down. Miharu looks down and realized she forgot the chop sticks but Haruka has already put some down on the table for the two. Miharu sits down on one of the cushions places down by the table. Haruka is still standing up.

"I'll go make us some tea", he says then leaves the room. Miharu waits patiently and gazes out the window. You can the backyard perfectly from the living room. It probably looks great when the leaves start to fall. Her mind starts to wander and Haruka enters the room with two cups in his hand. Miharu is still gazing out the window then comes back to reality and grabs the cup Haruka is handing to her. Haruka sits down and readies the food in front of him.

"Ikadakimasu!", the two say simultaneously. The two start eatting and the two stay silent. Haruka hasn't had a dinner with anyone besides Makoto in a long time, it was a nice experience for him. Miharu was just glad to have dinner with someone, it was a quiet meal, but she wasn't complaining. She just enjoyed the meal and sharing few glances between the two. She thought how cool it would be if Haruka was her brother, their situations were similiar and the two were both quiet.

"It would be so cool if you were my brother, Nanase-san", she says to the blue-eyed boy.

Haruka looks up from his food, looking a little wide-eyed.

"Oh, how so?", he asks genuinely curious.

"Oh, well you're generally a very nice person and even though you're quiet and you're considerate of others. Plus, I'm quiet, and it's not awkard having a quiet meal with you. Just thought how cool it would be if you and me were brother and sister. I don't know, I'm weird, I'm sorry", the girl felt slightly embarrassed and looks down. Haruka lets out a small laugh.

"No no, it's not weird, just suprising. Most people always look up to Makoto like a brother so I was just a little shocked to hear you say I'm like a brother", he smiles softly.

"Ah", the girl giggles, she felt a little bit better.

The two continued eating their meals. They made idle chat and the sun is starting to set outside now. You can see the skies' orangeish color from the window in the hallway. They been gazing outside in between bites of their food. After a few minutes, the two finally finish.

"Thanks for the meal!", the two say at the same time. Miharu yawns and stretches, she pulls her cell phone out of her hoodie pocket to check the time. She realizes how late it is but doesn't quite want to leave. She has yet to work on the homework they recieved in class today. If she had her school bag, she would gladly like to homework right where she was.

"Ah, it's late, I didn't realize! I still have homework to do!" She says with a slight worried tone.

"Ah, same here, I need to start on it too, I can walk you out", he says to her. Haruka goes to the kitchen, grabs her grocery items and meets her at the front door. He hands them to her and the two step outside.

"Thanks for having me over Nanase-san- I mean... Haru-kun! I really appreciate it!", Miharu says with a smile and bows to the boy. She finally worked up the courage to call him by the nickname she been wanting to call him since she ran into him at the store.

"No problem, I will see you at school tomorrow", he bows lightly and waves to her as she starts to walk away. He, himself wasn't entirely phased by being called 'Haru-kun', since he's used to people talking to him so casually.

The day was an extremely long one, more so after having dinner at Haruka's house. Miharu felt like she learned alot about Haruka and Makoto all in just one day. She didn't get to spend much time with Nagisa though, maybe another day. Life for Miharu has just begun, things will become more chatoic, confusing, and dramatic. Miharu will finally be able to experience that 'normal' high school experience she's been wanting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** _ Once again I would like to thanks for the views and also the the amazing person who even left me a review :) This chapter is a little slow but the next chapter will be alot more eventful than this one! Thanks for reading!_

The next day is here, and Miharu just woke up, her alarm on her phone is blaring a tune. She just lays there for a second and reaches over to her desk where her phone is to turn of the alarm. It's 6:15am, School starts at 7:45. Miharu took a shower last night before bed so she only has to toss on her uniform and get her homework and books ready. She finally gets up from bed, grabs her uniform from the closet and small make up bad from her desk. She steps out her room, and she can smell a nice aroma in the air.

_Auntie must have a day off work today, she only cooks when she's got a free day._

Miharu doesn't pay attention to it, but her hunger is starting to sit in. She goes to the bathroom and sets her clothes down on the hamper. She looks a little irritated at how many tangles her hair has, so she grabs a brush on the sink and starts brushing her hair. She was wondering if she should style her hair today, she woke up earlier then usual so she could cook breakfast, but her auntie cooked instead. She decided she might aswell style her hair since she has the time. Miharu strips off her pajamas, and grabs for her uniform shirt and skirt. Miharu wasn't used to button-up shirts, she has a hard time picking out the sizing for her shirt because of bust. She didn't have a huge bust, but it was enough to notice her. She wasn't hit on often but she did get some stares here and there. She put on the shirt, and buttons it up, then she slips on her skirt. Miharu had the skirt modified and placed pockets in the skirt. She always liked to have her phone handy for internet use, she liked to read manga on the way to school back in Tokyo.

Miharu put the rest of her uniform on, the cardigan, the blazer, the tie, and the thigh high socks. Miharu decided to do her usual make up instead of a plain face, her make up-style was very influenced from visual kei bands. The make up didn't took long to do since she doesn't use foundation, or bronzer or even blush, she liked her face not feeling heavy. She styles her hair next, she splits it to the side so her long bangs could be on the side of her face, and so she slightly teases her hair so its a lot more volumized. She wasn't much for curling her hair like the rest of the girls, it didn't match her facial structure she though. She's ready and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

Her aunt has already placed the food down on the table and is currently making tea for them. Steamed rice, miso soup, rolled omelette and grilled fish on laid out on the table. Miharu is shocked at the amount of food placed out on the table. Miharu was slightly glad she went grocery shopping yesterday.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!", her aunt greets the girl, the woman likes to call her 'Haru-chan'.

"Good morning Chi-chan", Miharu greets back, her aunt's name is Chihaya.

"I wanted to tell you when I got home that I have the day off and was going to cook breakfast but you were passed out by 11 last night. So I got up extra early to cook you breakfast so you can pace yourself this time", Chihaya says to Miharu as she takes a seat at the table.

"Oh, thanks! I appreciate it, I finally got the time to style my hair and do my make-up!".

"No problem! Sit down and eat before the food gets cold", Chihaya places a cup of tea in front of Miharu, places the other cup in front of her meal setting, and sits down in the seat across from Miharu. The two smile at each other and grab their chopsticks that were there.

"Now to dig in!" the two say simultaneously. The two eat in silence, they weren't very talkative with each other since the two barely say each other, but their relationship was good. In between bites, Miharu reaches into her pocket to grab her phone, she checks the time, it's 6:30am. Miharu forgot she was going to go meet up with Makoto in front of his house so they could walk to school and she didn't get a specific time what time they were going. She starts eating a little bit faster and her aunt notices her pace has quickened.

"Are you going to be late?", she asks.

"Oh no, I forgot I was walking to school with a new friend today".

"Ohhh, I see, then don't eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache".

"Okay!", Miharu doesn't rush as much now, her rice and soup have already been finished, she's just eating the fish and omelette now. 10 minutes pass and Miharu is finally done eating. She stands up, and drinks the last bit of her tea.

"Thanks for the meal!", she says as she grabs her dirty dishes and places them into the sink. She walks to the fridge and grabs her bento box, she cooked her lunch before she want to sleep last night. She leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs with bento in hand. She goes into her bedroom, and grabs her bag that she has laying on the floor next to her desk, and places it on the desk. Her books are stacked up on the other side of the desk. She places her bento into her bag, shortly after grabs the stack of books and places them into her bag. She rechecks eveything - her keys, wallet, notebooks,books, cell phone, pencil case,bento and her mp3 player with headphones. She has everything, she reaches for her cell phone to check the time, the time is 6:45.

_Alright! Now to get the hell out of here! _

Miharu runs downstairs with her bag in hand. She reaches the door way and puts on her school shoes. She walks to the door, opens it and turns back.

"I'm leaving now!", Miharu yells out.

"Okay! See you later!", Chihaya yells back. Miharu heads out now. She starts walking on the path that leads to the school. She takes her mp3 player out of her bag and turns it on, she places the earbuds in her ears. She presses play on a song she was last listening to and continues walking. At a fast pace, it should only take her about 5 minutes to reach Makoto's house. She quickens her pace and see's Makoto's house in sight. She see's Makoto already in sight, he's knealing down by a fence.

_Ahh, I wonder what he's doing, he's facing a different direction so I can't see that well._

Miharu walks some more and approaches Makoto. She leans over his shoulder to see what he's doing. He has three kittens near him, he's feeding them cat snacks and is petting them.

"Uwwaa! So cute!", Miharu squeals out and startles Makoto in the process as he looks over with a slightly frightened face. He topples over onto his side, still looking frightened.

"Ah- agh... It was just you Mi-chan! Don't startle me like that, oh my god-", Makoto says while trying to catch his breath. Miharu looks slightly amused by the fact Makoto is the type to get scared easily.

Miharu giggles then says,"I'm so sorry! I didn't know I would scare you so easily".

"I-I don't scare easily!" Makoto says hesitantely with a slight red face.

"Oh okay, then startled would be a better word, sorry", Miharu giggles some more. She reaches out her hand to Makoto. "Let me help you up", she says to the frightened boy. Makoto turns away and grabs her hand, she then lifts up him on his feet.

"Thanks, let's stop by Haruka's house to go pick up. I hope he isn't still soaking in the tub like yesterday", Makoto says with a slight pouty face. Miharu forgot that the two were late the day before and from their conversation, it was Haruka's fault they were almost late. The two start walking in the direction of Haruka's house. Miharu places the mp3 player and head phones back into her bag and was noticing some cats around the area.

"Why are there so many cats around, Mako-kun?", she asks the boy while she's looking around at the cats.

"I'm not sure, over the years we keep seeing more and more, I feed them whenever I can though", he says. Makoto was fond of the cats but he wasn't able to actually keep on of his own. Miharu always wanted a cat, she would have to try convincing her aunt if she could keep one, maybe with a cat around she wouldn't get lonely at home sometimes.

"Ah, that's so cool, I want to convince my auntie to let me keep one, my parents in Tokyo wouldn't let me keep one but I'm still hoping I can have one!", Miharu says with a smile on her face.

"Hopefully, cats are amazing!", Makoto says. The two continue walking and reach Haruka's house. They walk up to the door and Makoto rings the door bell. You hear a voice from inside, Miharu couldn't hear it clearly but Makoto opens the door.

"Haru-chan said the door's open, come inside", Miharu walks inside and looks around for Haruka. Makoto looks slightly confused at how familiar Miharu is with Haruka's house. Miharu reaches the kitchen and looks back to Makoto, she has a huge grin on her face

"Found him! He was in the kitchen", she says to Makoto, sounding very proud of herself for finding Haruka. Makoto steps next to Miharu and looks into the kitchen where Haruka is eating.

"See, I told you I wasn't going to be late today Makoto. Oh, hi Miharu-san". Haruka says to Makoto and greets Miharu.

"Hi,Haru-kun", she replies.

"You usually don't listen to me, so I'm shocked", Makoto admits. Haruks sticks out his tongue to Makoto and finishes his miso soup. Haruka stands up and places the dishes into the sink. He grabs his bag from the table, places it on his back and walks over to Makoto and Miharu.

"I'm ready, and right at 7 o' clock too", he says as he shows his phone to Makoto which says 7:00 am.

"Alright alright! Let's start heading to school then", Makoto says. Miharu and Haruka walk in front of Makoto and go to the door way. The three put on their shoes and go outside, Haruka locks up the house and they start walking to school. Haruka turns to Miharu and Miharu just looks at him all puzzled.

"Did you get home okay last night?", Haruka asks, referring to if she got home okay last night from his house last night. Miharu looks a little confused at first then remembers about what 'last night' was. Makoto just looks really wide-eyed about what Haruka is referring to.

"What was 'last night'?", Makoto looks slightly concerned at Miharu and Haruka.

"Oh, I ran into Haru-kun at the store and we ended up making dinner at his house since my house was really far and I was already extremely hungry. I got home alright on my own", she tries to explain to Makoto. The entire situation sounds kind of wrong and doesn't want to give Makoto the wrong impression. Makoto looks slightly relieved and Haruka doesn't really care and continues lookins straight ahead.

"Oh, okay, I see", Makoto thought an entirely different thing happened between the two. He doesn't know why he jumped to such a crazy assumption but he sways it out of his mind.

The three make idle chit chat and then they finally reach the school. They arrived early to the school. It's only 7:20 by the time they finally get inside the building. The three go to their own shoe lockers and change into their indoor shoes. They meet up in the hallway and head to the classroom. They reach the classroom and open the door. Only a small handful of people are inside, most of the students like to roam the hallways with their friends before class starts so not many people stick around in the classrooms. The three head to their seats and sit down. Miharu puts her bag on the side hook of her desk and turn around to the two.

"So, do you guys have any plans for today", she asks the two. They look up and then to each other. Miharu looked really confused.

"Well, Nagisa called us last night saying the old swim club we went to in elementary school is being torn down soon, and the three of use were going to go visit the swim club and dig up our old trophy", Makoto says to Miharu with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Ah okay, it's fine, I was just curious", Miharu said back. Haruka looks out the window and she notices he seemed slightly aloof after Makoto mentioned their old swim club. She looks at Makoto and half smiles, he smiles back. Class is about to start so a lot more students enter the classroom and get settled into their seats. Some are standing next to their friends seats and just chatting. Makoto, Haruka and Miharu are quiet. Miharu turned around and just starts getting her books out, a notebook and pen. There's 5 minutes til class starts and Miharu opens up the note book and flips over to a clean page, she then starts doodling. Miharu still is unsure of what club she wants to join.

The bell goes off, alerting the entire school classes are starting. Miharu managed to go all her homework the day before even though she got home pretty late. Amakata-sensei enters the classroom and proceeds with class like usual.

Morning classes have finally ended. Miharu stretches out her arms and then readjusted her self in her seat. She takes her bento box out of her box and stands up from her seat. Makoto and Haruka are getting their bento's ready, so she walks ahead and waits at the door for them. She smiles sheepishly because it's her turn to wait for them. The two start walking towards her and she starts to walk on ahead out of the classroom, now the three walk side by side heading to the rooftop. Miharu hear's running from a long distance, she looks around and notices it coming from behind them. It's Nagisa running to catch up to them, he finally reaches up to them and clings onto them in a half-group hug.

"Augh!" Miharu belts out. He was slightly tugging onto her hair. Nagisa finally lets go of the three.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Mi-chan!", he exclaims out at the three, "I've got a great plan! I'll tell you all when we get to the rooft top!". Miharu was slightly aggrivated, her head felt a little sore from her hair being tugged on. She was starting to question why she ever decided to grow out her hair. The four start heading to the roof top, they start heading up the stairs and they finally reach the top of the stairs. Makoto opens up the door for the three, everyone goes onto the roof and Makoto is the last to go through the door. Haruka walks over to a spot the over looks the campus grounds then he places a sheet onto the ground and motions for everyone to come over to his spot. They all sit down and Nagisa finally starts to tell them the news he's been wanting to tell them.

"We should start a swim club!", Nagisa tells the group, "We just need four people! The school has a pool, and there's currently no swim club, we can try making one!", Miharu wasn't too keen on being in a swim club... She wanted to join the swim club. Makoto was indifferent to it aslong as Haruka was okay with it. Haruka just wanted to swim, aslong as he got to be in the water, that's all he cared about.

"I just want to be in the water", Haruka blurts out. Miharu remained silent, this conversation was mostly towards Makoto and Haruka it seems and she decided to stay out of it. Makoto feels a little uneasy about the entire idea but he'll go along with it for Haruka.

"Why don't we ask the school board to see if we can get it started then?" Makoto says.

"Yeah! We can ask after school before going to the old swim club!", Nagisa says. Miharu was feeling more left out then ever, so opens up her bento box and starts eating. She just listens to the idle chatting between the three and just let's her mind wander.

"-ru"

"-haru"

"Miharu?!" Makoto was trying to get her attention, Miharu was really deep in thought that she didn't notice him calling out to her.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been quiet...", Makoto was concerned, he wanted to make sure she was okay. She was slightly bored and feeling left out, but there was no way she could tell him that.

"I'm okay, just kinda zoned out today, sorry," she half smiles and continues eatting her food. She packed in onigiri but she wasn't feeling hungry anymore. She thought she might aswell share among the the three boys. "Oh, hey, I'm full now and I packed onigiri, I was wondering if you wanted them? I can't finish them and I would hate to let them go to waste".

Haruka didn't even have to say anything, he already reaches over to grab one. Makoto nods in confirmation and also grabs one, Nagisa put on a huge grins. "Thanks Mi-Chan!", the boy says in a cheery tone. The three continued eating and Miharu starts going through her cell phone. She checks her phone and goes to a manga app to see if her favorite manga has updated, she would usually just buy the latest manga magazine that releases the newest chapters but they don't sell that particular manga in the town. She notices the site hasn't updated the manga yet, she sighs and locks her phone. She was bored and the three boys are talking about the past. She keeps hearing a certain name being said: 'Rin'. Sounds like a girl's name, but the three boys have girlish names, so maybe another guy with a girly name.

Makoto looks over the girl who's just going looking at stuff on her call phone, he wants to invite her, but wouldn't want to take the girl into a dark place at night. He scoots over to the girl and pats her head. She turns to look at Makoto and he's just got this gentle smile you literally would have thought he was radiating. Miharu just has a straight forward expression, she's really startled though.

"Don't look so sad",Makoto says to the girl who's had a glum expression since the morning

"I-i'm not sad! I'm perfectly fine!", Miharu looks at the boy who's still patting her head, she starts to pout a bit. Makoto laughs when she starts to pout, her expression reminded him alot of Haruka when he would tease the boy or when he would deny something.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Miharu's voice grows slightly louder with a tone of irritation. She continues to pout. Makoto found the expression cute so he couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing, nothing, i'm sorry," he apologizes for laughing.

Nagisa notices Makoto teasing Miharu and walks over to the two, he sits down next to Miharu.

"Oi! Mi-chan! Let's all hang out together tomorrow after school!", he tells her and Miharu's face lights up.

"Really?!" Miharu was very happy to be invited out. She hasn't gotten the opportunity to go out with friends.

"Yeah sure! We can go to the mall or even go a movie! There's a new movie coming out tomorrow!" Nagisa says in a cheery tone. Haruka also gets up and sits down near Miharu, he nods to her and she smiles.

"Yay!" She exclaims, and puts her hands together. The boys realized how left out she felt because of how distant and silent she was, she may have her awkard moments but she seems like the type to try make conversation so they knew something was wrong when she wasn't talking. Lunch break is ending and they start cleaning up the area. They return to their classroom and proceed with the afternoon classes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's** **note:** _Sorry for a late update, I got distracted with alot of things plus I started a roleplay blog on tumblr ^^; woops. Anyways, here's chapter five, Rin finally get's introduced to the story! Also thanks for the reviews! They made my week! I'll start working on chapter six soon and hopefully I don't get distracted by a billion other things. I'll update soon.  
_

Classes end and Amakata-sensei has already left the room. Most of the students have already left the room but Miharu is just letting her mind wander, she is considering on joining the art club and filling out an application. Miharu wasn't too keen on joining the swim club. She idly stares outside. Makoto and Haruka have already left, they said their goodbye's to the girl earlier. Miharu finally stands ups, grabs her bag and leaves the room. She heads to the entrance of the school to look at the news bulletin board that has flyers of various clubs and sports teams. She finally finds the art club's flyer, it was very decorative and elaborate. She takes the flyer and starts heading to the room number it said on the flyer.

_The boys seems like they'll be busy with making their swim club, so I should find something to do after school too. Most of the clubs end around the same time so there will be plenty of time to hang out after our club activities, plus I really don't want to walk home alone._

Miharu reaches the art club's room, it takes place in the art class. She opens up the door and noticed only a handful of students inside. Miharu looks slightly suprised - all the members wore glasses. The members notice the girl and smiles grew on their face.

"Are you here to join the art club?!" a tall boy said, he looks like he a 3rd year student.

"Uh, yeah, is their an application I need to fill out?", she asks the boy.

"Oh, yes yes! Mami-san, hand me an application that's on the windowsill", he reaches his hand out to a girl with thick framed glasses, she had her hair tied in two braids. The girl hands the 3rd year the application paper.

"Here you go, the application is just a formality, we let everyone join. The student council makes every new member fill out an application so they can keep track of our roster", the boy says as he hands Miharu an application. "Oh, I'm Akuhito Abukara, I'm the club president, I'll have the rest of the members introduce themselves. Guys-", he calls out to the students who are at easels, and some who are at regular desks.

The members all stand up, there's 5 of them. One by one they start to introduce themselves, the first is a short boy who is probably a first year student, who also is sporting glasses. He starts to speak, "I'm Mitsuyo Ono, nice to meet you". The girl with glasses that handed Akuhito the application now starts to speak next, "I'm Mimiko Naoki", her introduction was shorter then Mitsuyo's. An extremely tall girl standing next to Mimiko goes next,"My name is Nao Nakamura, welcome to the club", she had an average face and she had a permanent smile on her face. The next was a boy of average height, he was quite slim, he starts to speak. "I'm Eizan Watanabe, nice to meet you". The last was another boy, slighter taller then Eizan, "I'm Satoshi Hishikawa, welcome". The five finished introducing themselves and slightly bowed to Miharu.

"Ahh, nice to meet you all, I'm Miharu Miyahara! Nice to meet you all", she smiles sheepishly and bows to them. The girl looks over to Akuhito, the club president "Um, should I fill this in now, or should I bring it back tomorrow?"

"Oh, you can fill it out now, we can submit it to the student council after our activities, and tomorrow you can start coming after school." The boy smiles explaining to the girl.

"Ah okay!" she says as she searches through her bag to get a pen from her pencil bag. She leans over a table and fills in the necessary spots on the application form. After filling the rest of areas, she signs in her signature at the end where it's supposed to be. She looks back up to Akuhito who's just patiently waiting for her to finish. " Here you go, Abukara-san!" She smiles softly to the boy.

"Thank you so much! We'll see you tomorrow", he bows to the girl to see her on her way, the other members see her off as well, "see you tomorrow Miyahara-san!" a few chimed in as the wave to the girl who's leaving the room now.

"Bye, see you!" she says to the art club members.

_That went smoothly, they seem nice_, she says to her self. She didn't know what to do now, she kind of hoped to spend time at the art club today since she wasn't with the boy's today. A thought came into her head, maybe she should see if there's a shorter way to her house from the school. The girl hadn't had the opportunity to explore a lot of the town yet so she went along with that plan.

Miharu reached the exit of the school, and changed into her regular shoes at her shoe locker. She started walking in a different direction from usual, it was still in the general direction, just a different path. She reached into her pocket to look for her mp3 player, she takes it out and turns it on then places both ear buds into her ears. She presses play when she finally decides on a song and puts it back into her cardigan pocket. She grows a little anxious as she continues to walk along the path. Even though she has come across some of the other students walking ahead of her, she still felt a little uneasy. She wasn't too sure how to get to her house from where she was at. She fixed her hair slightly and brought a strand forward in front of her and starts playing with it. Miharu had a habit of playing with something when she felt anxious about something.

The sky was a orange tint, it was getting slightly dark outside. She knew she should get home soon since her aunt was probably going to cook for her tonight. As she reaches a cross section that looked familiar, she noticed a eerie building off into the distance. It looked abandoned, although usually Miharu steered clear of places like that, her curiosity got the best of her and she went to go get a closer look at the building. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she got closer, and her eyes widened when she read the words 'Iwatobi swim club'. Now she really wanted to stick around, she wonders if the boy's were inside the building still. She wanted to check out the inside of the building even if the boy's were there or not, so she starts to approach the building. She opens the door and it creaks slightly, she reaches for her cell phone in her skirt pocket, and turns on a flashlight app on her phone. She faces the light radiating from her phone, in front of her so she can see into the darkness. As she started walking down the hall, she see's a shadow off into the distance. Her flinched for a second.

Miharu walked slower now as the person was starting to get closer to her, the person was a boy, and he was walking at a fast pace. He must have not seen Miharu due to the hat he had on, because he walked into her full speed causing her to fall and drop her phone in the process, it fell at an angle that still shone light but except the light was on her now. The boy stopped in his tracks to look back at her on the ground, Miharu had fell almost on her chest, but she had caught herself. She adjusted herself so she wasn't exposing her bottom since she fell really awkwardly. She looks over to the boy who she can only slightly see, the boy had a crimson hair color, and the expression in his eyes were very cold. Miharu felt a shiver down her back and she scrambles for her phone but the boy had already grabbed her phone. He crouched down and shone the phone upwards so both of their faces could be visible. She looked at the boy's face, he was really attractive but he had a smirk on his face that made the girl uncomfortable.

"So who are you?", he says in a demanding tone. Miharu didn't like that tone so she responds, "Oh I don't know, it would be nice if you told me your name first since you're the reason why I fell..." She snapped at him, "You should really watch where you're going!". She tries to the grab the phone but he moved it away and grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"I had asked you a question", he says with a more serious tone expression on his face, his face was a little too close to hers, so she pulled away from him and rubbed her wrist slightly. She was obviously pissed off now.

"Miharu Miyahara...", she says in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She didn't want to tell him her name, he felt he should have introduced himself but there was nothing to do about it now. He smirked slightly, "I don't recognize that name... but I will remember it, be honored, I don't remember just anyone's name". Miharu felt creeped out, she felt like he was indirectly trying to hit on her.

"Oh joy, I'm so happy", she says in a sarcastic tone, "And what may your name be?"

"Rin", he says flatly "Rin Matsuoka". Miharu's eyes widened in suprise, she heard that name somewhere. Rin's smirk turned into an amused smile at the girl's reaction, " What? Impressive name".

_Oh this fucking guy, I swear! _She says in her mind. "Nope, not at all, pretty girly", she says. Rin frowned and his gaze turned upwards to something behind Miharu. She turns around and Haruka was behind her. She looked back to Rin and Rin had a scowl upon his face so she took this opportunity to snatch the phone away from him. Haruka kneeled down by Miharu to help her up and handed her his hand. She didn't think twice and she gave him her hand, Haruka stood up and helped her up. Miharu starts to adjust her self and makes sure her skirt isn't torn in any places due to falling. Haruka stands in front of Rin, the aura in the room starts to feel a little heavy.

"So who's this Miharu girl to you? " he asks Haruka in the same demanding tone he had used with Miharu moments ago.

_He shouldn't use my name in that manner! It's improper! Ugh! _Miharu scowls at her name being in such an unfamiliar way.

Haruka doesn't try to explain himself to the boy, "What's it matter to you?" Miharu felt slightly embarrassed when he said that, but she kept quiet. She felt the two had a bit of a history so she left them be, and she picked up her bag off the floor since it fell along with her.

"Oh, so a girlfriend, I see", Rin says in a slightly pissed off tone. Rin had clenched his fists as he got even more mad. "Whatever, it doesn't concern me, we'll race the next time we meet!" he huffs and turns around to leave the building. The room felt so awkard now and Miharu looks down and pulls on her cardigan a bit. Haruka turns back around and approaches Miharu.

"Are you okay? No injuries?", he asks in his usual tone. Haruka's face had the same usual expression it usually had, but his eyes gave off a slight gentleness.

"Oh- No, I'm okay, Nothing broken or bruised!" She says sheepishly then looks up to Haruka with a smile. She alot more comfortable with Haruka then she did with Rin. He rubbed her the wrong way, figuratively speaking though. She surely would have resorted to violence if he touched her inappropriately.

Haruka nods then gives her a soft smile, his gaze turns over to behind Miharu. Miharu turns around in the direction he was looking and it was Makoto and Nagisa walking towards the two. Her eyes lit up at seeing the two. Makoto looks surprised and his eyes arch slightly.

"Mi-chan?! How did you get here?", he says in a surprised tone, and Nagisa next to him has an energetic smile on his face then runs over to her side. "Mi-chan! You found the swim club!"

Miharu couldn't help but giggle because of the energy he gave off, "Yeah, well I took a different route after leaving the school because I wanted to explore a bit, and I ran across this building" She said with a slight blush on her face. "Then I kinda fell... I met this Rin person".

Makoto frowned slightly but gently smiled at her, and Nagisa looked shocked, "Oh! You met Rin-chan?!" Miharu just simply nodded, and Nagisa didn't continue saying anything else. Miharu's stomach growled, and her face became hot.

_Oh my fucking god, of all place, my stomach had to growl here. I want to die now... _

Miharu laughed nervously, "Heh... I'm hungry... can we go now?", she says and she stokes her hair waiting for a response from the boys. Haruka nodded, and Makoto smiled at the girl about to say something, "Sure! Let's go!"

The four left the swim club building, and started walking to the cross road path and turn onto a different path. _I knew this was the way! _Miharu smiles slightly. There was a lot of things she wanted to ask the boy's but she would rather not pester them too much. She glances over to the three who were walking along side her, Makoto caught her gaze, their eyes met and she immediately looks away. _Agh! Eye contact! _She always got a little flustered when she made eye contact with someone by accident. They met another crossroad and Nagisa walked in a different direction before stopping.

"I go catch the train this way, I'll see you all tomorrow, by Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Mi-chan!", the energetic blonde waves off to the three and turns around to continue walking. The three waved then walked onto a familiar path, it was the usual path to her house. Haruka's head turned slightly to look at Miharu, trying to catch her attention. Miharu was looking slightly down but looked up to meet Haruka's gaze. She titled her head slightly.

"Where's your house?", he said flatly, "We'll walk you", he added.

Miharu's eye's widened a little bit. "Oh, just a little bit further from Mako-kun's house, not too far from here", she said since they were in close by to Haruka's house already. Haruka nodded and continued looking forward. They chatted idly among themselves, nothing too specific.

"Oh, I joined the art club today!", she adds onto what she was saying prior and smiles. Makoto's eyes light up and Haruka's eyes fluttered a bit. "You're an artist? I didn't know, that's so cool!" he says, "We should get Haru to draw sometime, he's actually pretty good!" he adds. This was new information to the girl and her eyes sparkled, "Really?! Wow! I want to see your drawings one day Haru-kun!" she exclaims. Haru huffs a bit, "It's not that special". Makoto smiled at the boy and laughs, he whispers to Miharu, "We made him embarrassed" and she giggles along with Makoto. She thought that was cute.

The three were starting to approach Miharu's house, and her eyes looked over to the house that was in eye sight, still a little bit away from them. They continued walking and she frowned slightly when they finally reached her house. She smiled slightly and looked over to the two guys.

"Here's my house, good night! See you tomorrow", she waves to them and they wave back.

"See you", Makoto and Haruka say in unison and turn around to walk over in the other direction. She stayed outside til the boys were no longer in sight, she wished the walk was longer, but last half of the day was fun.

Miharu approaches her house and opens the door. Dinner was awaiting her in the kitchen, a delicious aroma filled the air and she slips off her shoes. She shuffles to the kitchen where her aunt was placing plates down at the table, she bows lightly to the woman.

"I'm home now, Chi-chan, the food smells delicious", she says and grabs plate from her aunt then places it down on the table. Miharu proceeds to set up the tableware and sits down in one of the chairs. "Thanks for helping me, Miharu, welcome home". Miharu nodded and readies her fork and puts her hands together, "Thanks for the food!" then starts to eat. The girl wasn't much for talking when there was food in front of her and her stomach was rumbling as much as it was on the walk home. The food was amazing, her aunt's cooking was always good though and envied her cooking skills. Miharu liked cooking but there were some thing's she just wasn't able to get tasting right, but that didn't stop her from practicing.

After awhile, Miharu finished her food. "Thank you, Chi-chan, I'm going to my room now, I have homework to do". She says as she grabs some of the dirty tableware and places it in the sink. She then picks up her bag she left by the door by te entrance and walks to her bed room. Miharu changed into her pajama's, usually it would just be a graphic tee and pajama bottoms but this time she put on a short-style night gown that came a little bit above her knees. Miharu was too tired to do homework but she forced herself at her desk to do homework. This was basically it for her day, homework then sleep. She decided she would just take a shower in the morning, waking up 30 minutes earlier wouldn't hurt since she also had to make her lunch for school. Homework was finished, and she laid down in bed re-imagining the day.

_Rin seemed like a total asshole , but maybe because of the situation, maybe under different terms we could have gotten off on a better foot... ah well. This is going to bug me, even though it's not too important. Also, what's this about a race? He mentioned that when he talked to Haru-kun... maybe running? Swimming? _

Alot of thoughts were swirling in Miharu's thoughts as she started to doze off. Another day ended, and another day was going to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **note:** Sorry for a late update; school is coming up and life has been very distracting! plus I picked up a manga project somehow, so this has been long overdue! Here's chapter six! Enjoy!

The next couple days for Miharu were pretty average, she attended art club and spent time there after school so she didn't get to see the boys that much. They were trying to recruit members to start up the club since they needed atleast 2 more people. They got approval from Amakata-sensei and they fixed up the pool, they just needed the extra member to keep the club running smoothly. At the end of the week, she decided to skip the club today so she went back to class room to get her bag. She walked into the class room and noticed Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa were there, they were huddled around Haruka's desk looking at something. They didn't notice her so she approached them to get their attention

"Hey guys", she raised her hand to wave slightly to greet them. She walked over closer to them and she saw that Haruka was drawing something that looked like a flyer. He drew really amazingly. Makoto and Nagisa turned to looked in her direction, they smiled as she stood near them.

"Hey Mi-chan", the two said in unison. Haruka was focused on his picture and finally looked up to look at her then faintly smiled, "Oh hey Miharu". She smiled back at the three boys. Miharu was really interested in the picture he was drawing and Haruka picked up on that. He handed it to her and she reacted a little surprised but took it out of his hands to look at it.

"I could get you some art supplies if you guys need it, since I'm in the art club", she offered to the three. She handed the drawing back over to Haruka. She walked over to her desk and leaned onto it, Makoto was in her seat so she settled for leaning on the desk.

Haruka nodded, "Markers would be fine". He looked back down and continued drawing, and she looked into a bag that was next to Makoto on the floor. They looked like little wooden school mascot's. Makoto pulled out out of the bag and showed it to her. "Haru made a bunch of these to hand out to recruits, they're made really well", he said to her. "Yeah, I see that! The members at the art club would go crazy over this kind of thing", she giggled slightly

Miharu stood up, she patted herself down in case her skirt was disheveled in any way. She walks down the aisle and turns around, "I'll go get the markers for you guys" She starts to walk to the door before she hears footsteps behind her and she turns.

_Makoto?!_

Makoto walked over to her and stood next to her, "Mind if I go with? I want to get something drink.". He flashed her a gentle smile and she slightly blushed. She looked away, "Oh sure, no problem". It's been awhile since she hung out with them but she was glad. She looked over to Makoto as they walked, "So how is the recruiting going?". Makoto turned to look at her and gave a half smile, "Not so good actually, we haven't been able to get another member just yet". She frowned, "Ahh, I see. Sorry to hear that. If I had known it was going to be that hard to get new members, I would have joined the swim club instead of the art club". Miharu felt a little bad because they could have already been swimming and practicing but they were lacking members. She turned away and looked at her feet as she walked.

Makoto frowned as her comment and walked closer to her then ruffled her hair slightly, she looked over at him with a slightly shocked expression. "Don't be silly, I wouldn't want to pressure you to do that anyways. Besides, I'm pretty sure your talent would be a waste if you didn't join the art club". Makoto had never seen the girl's artwork but she gladly took the compliment. It made her feel good and she smiled. She giggled, "Thanks, Mako-kun, even though you never seen my art. I appreciate it." Makoto smirked at the comment, "Then you're just going to have to show me, I'm pretty sure you're amazing".

_Godammit this guy and his compliments! _

Miharu arched her eyebrows and laughed, "fine fine, i'll show you a piece i'm working on when we get to the art club room". She was amused by his persistence but didn't mind it too much. They continued walking and finally reached the art club. Miharu stopped and she slid the door open then stepped inside. Makoto waited at the door while she walked into the room. Miharu greeted the club and she started searching some bins that were laid out by the windowsill to grab some art markers. There was a filing cabinet that the art club used for their artwork and each drawer was labeled with a name. Miharu walked over to her drawer and grabbed her sketchbook and a rolled up canvas out of the drawer. She waved to the members and walked over to Makoto who was waiting outside the classroom. "Okay, let's go", she said to him as she carried the things.

Makoto lead her this time, she was unaware of where the vending machines were so she didn't know where they were. They turned some corners and arrived to a couple of vending machines. They were very similar to the vending machines in Tokyo. Makoto walked over to one and put in some coins for a juice box. Miharu suddenly wanted something too and she walked over to a warm beverage machine and casually looked over to the different selections. Makoto looked over to her as she had a very serious expression on her face and he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned her head to look over at him, he held his hand out to give her some money.

"Oh no! You don't have to give me that, I got my own money in my pocket..." She shook her head to politely decline the offer. Makoto smiled at her and put the money in the machine and picked a coffee. "Ah-" she responded but unable to form an actual word.

_He's so pushy sometimes! Augh, but he's sweet about it!_

The machine was done pouring coffee into a small paper cup, Makoto took it out of the machine and handed it to Miharu. Miharu grabbed it and stared intently at Makoto.

"You know, I kinda noticed something, Mako-kun...", she started to speak. Makoto tilted his head with an expression of questioning. "You're kind of pushy in your own way". She looked at him with a serious expression as she sipped on some of the coffee he had bought for her. Makoto smiled at her after she spoke, but in a different way than he usually smiled. It was more of an awkward, or scared smile. He didn't say anything from that, she lifted her hand and ruffled his hair. She walked forward and turned around to look back at him.

"C'mon, let's go back to the classroom." , she said to Makoto. She must have struck a chord with Makoto because he didn't say anything on the way back to the classroom. He had opened his juice box, struck a straw through it and started to sip on it. She glanced at him from the side and almost tripped over her own feet.

_Fucking serious..._

Makoto rushed over to her and held her arm to reassure she didn't fall, "I'm okay, i'm okay, 100% fine!" she gave him a thumbs up, but her coffee fell. "But that isn't..." as she pointed to the spilled coffee on the floor. Makoto looked down and frowned. He was still holding onto her arm and she looked away in embarrassment. "Uh, you can let go now, I'm okay now". Makoto's face went slightly pink and let go of the girl's arm and stepped next to her. Miharu looked at the sketchbook and canvas that she was carrying in her other arm to make sure no coffee had spilled on it. Nothing was spilled on it luckily. Makoto still hasn't said anything to her, he didn't have his usual cheery expression.

Makoto looked over to him once more, and stopped. She pulled at the end of his shirt, causing him to stop too. She gazed at him, "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it in a mean way...", she looked away because if she looked at him directly she knew she wouldn't be able to finish what she was saying. "I meant like, you're persistant, in a good way, okay?". She was trying to reassure him, even thought she wasn't sure if he was upset about what she had said.

Makoto smiled at her apology and ruffled her hair which caused her to look back up at him. "Don't worry about it, I was just a little surprised someone actually noticed it...".

_So he know's he's pushy!? _

Makoto's eyes were alot more sincere now and she smiled. "Oh... I see." She let go of Makoto's shirt and ran her fingers through her hair where Makoto just ruffled it, she stroked her hair slightly to fix it. "Well let's go back to the room, we have them waiting." Makoto nodded and the two continued walking. Moment's later they reached the class room, Makoto opened the door for Miharu since she was carrying things in her arms. She nodded to him and walked through. Makoto walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I got the markers!", she yelled out to Nagisa and Haruka as she walked over to them.

"Yay!", Nagisa exclaimed as he looked over to her. He was intently watching Haruka draw.

Haruka turned in his seat slightly to look over to her. Miharu reached the two, then she pulled the markers out of her pocket and handed them to Haruka. He smiled slightly and took them from her. "That's all of them", she added as she passed the last marker to the boy. Makoto walked up to them and stood next to Miharu. Miharu walked over to her desk and gently leaned against it, motioning to Makoto to sit down in the seat she specifically didn't sit in. Makoto's eyes lit up as she did that and he sat down in the seat. He then looked over at Haruka's picture.

"Look's like you're done now, just needs color now", he commented as Haruka was putting the last details on the picture. Haruka nodded as he uncapped one of the markers. Miharu was starting to get sleepy, and yawned. Haruka looked up when Miharu yawned.

"... you should sleep", he said then looked back down to colored.

_Ehh-?! Sleep here?!_

"Ehh?!", she exclaimed. Startling Makoto and Nagisa they both looked up at her. "Ah- I'm not that tired... plus I can't fall asleep here", she added. As much as she would like to fall asleep there, there was no way she could sleep in the class room.

Makoto glanced over to Miharu, he wanted to offer he shoulder to sleep on, but that probably would make her uncomfortable. He would lend anyone his shoulder to sleep on it just depends on the other person's comfort zone. Miharu looked around with hazy eyes, she wasn't exactly sure why she was tired. She had moved to a desk next to Makoto, and sat down.

"I'll just rest my head here...", she looked over to Makoto and Haruka and nodded.

"Aww, okay Mi-chan", Nagisa was in the seat behind her and she lightly ruffled her hair before she folded out her arms in front of her and tilted her head to gently rest her head in the middle of her arms. She was slouched over and she was starting to really feel tired. She was dozing off, her eyes opening and closing after awhile. She had her head tilted in the direction where she could see Makoto when she opens her eyes. She listened to the boy's talk and their voices soothed her into a dream state.

Miharu felt at peace, and very drowsy as she slept. She thought she heard someone calling out to her, but she couldn't decipher what they were saying. The voice sounded far away, she couldn't determine if the voice was in her dream, or one of the boys.

The boys were trying to wake up Miharu, but she was in such a deep sleep she wasn't budging. Nagisa had suggested that someone carry her, he offered to do it, but Makoto and Haruka were unsure if they should even move her.

"C'mon! I'll carry her, it's getting dark out...", Nagisa tried persuading the boys once more. Makoto furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. Haruka walked over to her and lightly poked her on the cheek. Miharu didn't budge.

"...", Haruka huffed lightly and leaned on the desk that Haruka was sitting in and folded his arms over his chest.

Nagisa leaned over his desk so he could slightly hover over her back, "Mi-chaaan!", he yelled into Miharu's ear. "We need to take you hoooome, wake uppp!", he yelled once more. Miharu's face was distorting a little and she scrunched up her nose. She was still drowsy and she lifted her up from the desk, and she brought a hand up to her eyes to rub them. She then pried over her eyes to look around.

"nnngh", she made a mumbled groan, and rubbed her eyes once more.

"Morning, Mi-chan!", Nagisa said in a cheery tone. Miharu's face was blank, no sign of any expression on it. She twisted her body in the chair to face Nagisa. She reached out for his face and squished his cheeks together really hard, Nagisa winced at the slight stinging in his face.

"You're too loud Nagisa-chan...", she said through sleepily eyes as she squished his face. Haruka covered his mouth to hold in a small chuckle as he watched her. Miharu let go of Nagisa's face and slouched over. "I'm so tired... ugh", she said sluggishly, "Someone carry me.. ", she mumbled in her half awoken state.

Nagisa rubbed his cheeks, "See, I told you we should have carried her!", he said with a pout. "Mako-chan, you carry her, you're the biggest and the strongest". Miharu was still slouched over and dozing off to sleep. Makoto's eyes widened.

"What? Me?", he said as he pointed to himself. "Mi-chan, do you mind if I carry you?", he asked the girl.

"Nng, I don't care, just someone carry me home", she mumbled in frustration. Makoto stood up and walked over the Miharu who was slouched over. He knealed over to her.

"Okay, I need you to face forward and you're going to have to put your arms around my neck so I can pick you up...", he said softly. Miharu sluggishly picked up her head from Nagisa's desk and turned arounnd in her seat and lifted her arms up. Makoto leaned forward so she could wrap her arms around his neck, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay, now i'm going to pick you up. " he had said to her. Miharu moved her head slightly to speak, "Do anything funny and I'll kill you", she mumbled as she opened her eyes. She immediately closed her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder once more. Makoto's face has an expression of terror on it from what Miharu has just said to him.

Nagisa and Haruka watch as Makoto proceeded to pick her up. He put one arm under her thighs and and one firmly on her back so he could lift her up. Luckily for Makoto, Miharu wasn't that heavy. Makoto adjusted her slightly so her body was more comfortable. Makoto was a little nervous because of Miharu's threat but he threw the thought out his mind.

Miharu opened her eyes and lifted her head to look over Makoto's shoulder. Unknowingly her eyes met Haruka's.

_Were Haruka's eyes always that pretty color... I never noticed..._

"Haru-chan...", Haruka's eye twitched when she called him that and just stared at her intently. "Your eyes are very pretty", she said to him. She was really out of it and said whatever that came to her mind. Haruka sighed.

"You need rest", he said to her. Regardless of how pleased he was to hear her compliment, he dismissed it because she wasn't her usual self. Miharu rested her head down on Makoto's shoulder once more and breathed softly. She was comfortable, but she didn't want to go back to sleep just yet.

Makoto walked over to the door and waiting for the two other boys. Haruka had grabbed Miharu's and Makoto's bags and followed behind shortly. Nagisa placed his bag on his back and he grabbed the bag that contained the art supplies and the little wooden mascots. The two walked along side Makoto. Miharu just stared at Makoto's shoulders as she was being carried.

_Makoto smells nice... _

She was noticing small details about the boy she never paid much attention to before. She glanced over to Nagisa and stared at his hair.

_I'm jealous of Nagisa's hair... it's so fluffy..._

Miharu yawned and closed her eyes. She fell back into a deep sleep as she was being carried. As she slept, she felt the wind against her face, and through her hair. Miharu could hear Makoto talking, as she was resting. She was feeling cold and she pressed herself closer to Makoto's torso. "... cold", she mumbled. It seemed like forever that they were walking and she was disturbed out of her sleep when she felt the moving come to a stop. She didn't bother to open her eyes though. She was awake, but refused to move. She would have to get down and walk if she got up.

"Hey, see if you can find her keys, we'll bring her inside...", Makoto said in a low tone trying to be considerate of Miharu. Miharu heard Haruka go through her bag and short moments later she heard a jingling of keys. Haruka walked over to the front door of her house and unlocked the door, he then turned around and motioned for Nagisa and Makoto to come into the house as he held the door open.

Nagisa was the first to walk in and Makoto walked at a slower pace then leaned his head slightly. "I know you're awake", he whispered. Miharu was startled and a chill went down her back.

"No, no I'm not, I'm sleeping", she laughed. Miharu lifted her head and accidentally looked up at Makoto. She was inches away from his face. "Ahh-", she immediately put her head back down and hide her blush into his shoulder. Makoto's face went slightly pink, and kept his head forward. He walked through the house not knowing where to place Miharu down.

"Mako-chan! I found the living room, you can put her on the couch here", Nagisa said as he called out from a nearby room. Haruka had wandered off in the house. Makoto walked to the room Nagisa was in and knealed over to place Miharu down on the couch. Miharu dropped her arms down to her sides and she readjusted herself on the couch.

_This is nice... I got three boys in my house. Now what do I do?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's** **note**: I apologize for the late update, this chapter is freakishly long! Omg, well there's a continuation of the last chapter, and some Miharu and Rin bonding time in this chapter. I hope you don't mind me changing a few things up, I'm getting better and better at this I swear! I made a Miharu rp blog on tumblr too so alas, continues my horrible multi-tasking where I procrastinate on this fan fic. I love you all, enjoy another chapter!

Miharu stood up from the couch and stretcher her arms. She rested nicely while being carried, she felt refreshed from that small nap she took earlier. She looked around and turned on a light switch against the wall. She didn't see Haruka around anywhere and looked over at the boys.

"Where's Haru?", she questioned the two. The two boys shrugged and she walked off then started checking the kitchen. _No Haru..._ She checked the laundry room. _No Haru here. _The laundry room has a door that leads out to the yard and she noticed the door was unlocked. _I think I may know where he his. _

Miharu went outside and looked around. She only knew that the boy liked to swim, but she only had a hunch that he would probably be looking at the pond or something. Miharu turned in the direction of the pond. _Are you fucking kidding me? _Miharu held a hand to her head as she looked down in disbelief. She then looked back up and walked over to the pond.

Haruka was floating in the water, he stripped his clothes off which were on the grass. He only had swim shorts on. _Does this guy even wear underwear?_ Miharu walked closer to the edge of the pond to get a better look of the the boy.

"Haru-kun!", she cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder to get the boys attention. She was still curious as to know why he was out there. "Haru!", she yelled out once again as he didn't respond to her the first time. Miharu turned around and didn't see anyone followed her outside.

_Ugh dammit Haru, do I have to go in there to get you out?!_

Miharu stripped off her cardigan, her shoes and her thigh high socks. She then rolled up her sleeves and stepped into the water of the pond. _Brrr, its fucking cold! _"Haru! You're going to get sick if you stay in here!", she yelled out as she walked through the shallow water. Haruka finally opened his eyes after she yelled that time.

"You didn't have to come in here", he said as he still stayed afloat on the water. Miharu walked a bit closer and leaned over to the boy. "Oi, let's get you out of here, yeah?" she said in a concerned voice. Miharu was towering over the boy and some her hair came over face and it fell upon Haruka's chest from her looking down at him.

Haruka didn't move still though, just gazed back up at her. "Hey... are you listening to me?" Miharu was a little frustrated now at this point. "Hey... Haru", she said once more. Miharu could see his eyes reflected the water and made them glow slightly in the darkness she caused by leaning over him.

_Ugh, you would be really cute if it weren't for this! _

Miharu sighed and stood up straight then folded her arms. _Because of him, my hair is getting wet... I guess that's what I get for growing it out this long. _Miharu just stood there waiting for the boy to get out. Haruka reached out and took a strand of her hair out of the water and just stroked it between his fingers.

"How do swim with all this hair?", he asked with a hint of curiousity in it. _Hmm? _Miharu blinked at the question. She never had a problem before swimming with her hair.

"I tie it up when I swim... ", Miharu was a little weirded out by his out of the blue question. "It's not that much of a hassle actually". _I don't know why I'm even bothering with telling him all this. _Haruka nodded then and let go of her hair. He stood up then and shaked his hair of excess water, which caused Miharu to flinch due to the droplets flashed on her face.

_You really didn't need to do that when I was in front of you..._

Miharu sighed, "Ready to go back inside?" She had noticed they were about the same height Haruka was a little taller. She smiled, she hadn't felt good about her height in a long while. Haruka nodded and walked passed her. Miharu dropped her hands down to her side and turned around to start walking out of the pond.

Miharu looked down as she walked through the water as to be extra careful not to fall and get her uniform wet. Miharu stepped up onto the grass but held out her arms to balance herself since the grass was wet. _Fuck! _Miharu has started to slip but felt a hand grab onto her arm as she fell forward a little. "Ah-!", Miharu had noticed Haruka grabbed her arm to keep her from losing her balance. Luckily she didn't fall forward entirely and she sighed in relief. She had gotten her balance back.

"Ah, thanks Haru-kun", She looked up and smiled sheepishly. Haruka nodded and walked away heading towards his clothes he stripped off. Miharu watched for a few moments then returned to her socks and shoes. She slipped them back on and put back on her cardigan. She heard the door open and looked up to see Makoto and Nagisa walking over to her.

"Hmm?", she hummed. Makoto turned to Haruka who was just finishing up putting his blazer back on. He frowned slightly and turned back over to Miharu and smiled. "Ah, did you guys want to stay for dinner? I mean.. I only have fish, but it's just a thought...", _I don't want to eat alone today.. _Miharu felt a little embarassed and looked down.

Nagisa's face lit up and a huge grin came above his lips and he rushed over to her and hugged her. "I want to stay! Let's eat Mi-chans food, yeah?", he had looked over at Makoto and Haruka begging with his eyes.

"Sure, I'd like to stay", Makoto chuckled as Nagisa still hugged the girl tightly. "How about you Haru?" Makoto turned to Haruka who was changing into his clothes, Haruka looked up from buttoning his shirt. He looked over from Makoto to Miharu, "Sure."

Miharu's face lit up as all three agreed to stay for dinner. She rarely got the oppurtunity to cook for others, so she was pretty excited. Nagisa let go of her, and he smiled up to her. Miharu tilted her head to smile, she was unable to hid her apparent joy of them staying.

"Mmkay, i'll head back inside to see what I can make for us", she starting walking back to the door leading inside. She heard footsteps behind her, the guys followed her shortly after. She held the door open for them and walked inside as Nagisa held the door open as he walked back inside as well. Miharu headed to the kitchen, she rummaged through her freezer and pulled out a few packets of fish. Mostly Mackerel though, she scowled slightly. _I don't even know why I bought so much of this.. _Miharu looked over in the direction of the kitchen dining table where the guys got comfortable at and sat down.

Miharu walked over to the table with the packets in fish in hand. "I hope you guys like Mackerel because that's all I really have..." she smiled sheepishly. The guys turned their heads to look over at her as she walked over to them. Haruka remembered he helped her with suggesting Mackerel at the store before so he glanced over at the fish packets in her hands.

Makoto tilted his head and smiled, "I'm fine with it, I've gotten used to it because of Haru", ahd he looked over to Haruka after he made his comment. Haruka looked away in a half-pout. Nagisa grinned, "Sure! I like Mackerel!", he chimed in. Haruka looked back over to Miharu and nodded. Miharu smiled as they were perfectly fine with the choice so she walked back over to the kitchen counter to place the fish down. She looked through some of the cabinets to find the rice, she pulled the bag out and walked over to the rice cooker. She prepared the rice accordingly, and put on the timer on the rice cooker. She started preparing the Mackerel and putting the usual seasoning she would put on the fish, then placed a grilling pan on the burner of the stove. She clicked the burner on and put it on a medium flame.

She turned over to the boy's who were having a conversation among themselves. She listened in for a bit.

"Makoto", Haruka said to get the boy's attention.

"Hmm?", Makoto looked over to him.

"You should go help."

"Eh? A-ah, I guess I could."

Miharu blinked at the mention of that and she looked back over to the pan. She didn't listen in to any more of their conversation. She placed a few pieces of fish on the pan as it was fully heated up now. Makoto stood up from the table and walked over to Miharu then tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Hm?", she pretended she didn't know what he was going to ask her. Makoto scratched the side of his cheek and grinned. "A-ah, let me help make the tea", he asked, although it was more of a statement than anything. Miharu nodded then turned back to the stove handing him the metal tea pot that was placed on another burner that was not on.

He nodded and walked over to the sink to fill up the water. As Makoto prepared the tea, she continued cooking the fish, flipping it over when one side was done. She left it there for a few moments and started to go through a nearby cabinet to take out some plates. Before she could reach out to get any down, another hand reached out and took a few plates from the cabinet. _Eh? _She looked over and it was Nagisa. Nagisa grinned up at her. "I want to help Mi-chan too! Not fair if Mako-chan is the only one helping" he said before taking them over to the table. Miharu chuckled and glanced at Makoto who was preparing the tea then over to the table. Miharu looked over to Haruka who was still sitting down with a hand to his cheek as he looked at the others w a faint smile on his face. Miharu blinked, _Heh, so he can smile randomly at moments like these huh._

Nagisa went back to Miharu after placing the plates on the table, "Where's the other tableware?" he tilted his head and waited for an answer. Miharu smiled then pointed to a drawer and then to the cabinet that he got the plates from. He nodded and got the things then set them on the table, rearranging things so they were neat. Makoto stood next to her and turned on a burner so he could put the tea pot on it. Once placed down he tapped her shoulder in a friendly way then walked over back to the table to sit down.

_This feels like a weird family dinner... or what it would seem like anyways._

She chuckled to herself and continued cooking the fish. The rice timer went off and turned to walk over to it but Haruka had already got up to walk over to it. Once he stood by it, she just stared with a blank expression for a few seconds before turning back over to the fish.

_Mmm.. almost done! _She breathed in, taking in the delicious aroma that filled the room. She looked through a different cabinet for different seasonings that she liked to put on rice, she had various ones. She took three different seasoning bottles and looked over the the guys at the table. "I have different rice seasonings to put on them if you guys want any." She grinned childishly as she looked over to them.

Makoto and Nagisa nodded, Haruka was still getting the rice into the bowls. She walked over to the table and placed them on the table in the middle. She walked over to the stove once more to flip over the fish another time to cook it thoroughly one more time. After a few moments, she clicked off the burner and walked over to the table. The rice were in the bowls and he set to each person's table setting. She had the pan in hand and placed a fish on each of their plates then went back to place the pan in the sink running water over it so it could soak in the water.

Nagisa and Makoto sat next to each other, earlier should could have swore she heard Nagisa saying he wanted to sit next to Makoto this time. She sat down in the seat next to Haruka, which was right across from Makoto. They brought their hands up and bowed lightly.

"Thanks for the food!", they all chimed in and started eating their food.

* * *

Miharu finally found a map to get to the mall so she decided to take a trip there. She rarely got the opportunity to go out lately in her casual clothes so it was nice to finally get out. She wanted to ask the boys, but it would have been a bit awkward to drag them along so she could go clothes shopping. _It's not like i'm dating any of them anyways, it would be like a weird date with three guys. _She laughed to herself as she was on the train heading to the mall. She didn't realize there were other people on the same train cart and a few looked over at her as she laughed. She blinked and looked away covering half of her face. She blushed, _Fuck, there I go again laughing to myself like a weirdo. _She turned up the music on her mp3 player and stared out the window as the train moved. Watching the clouds wisk by.

The next stop was the one Miharu had to get off at, when the train stopped, she stood up and got off the train. Checking her phone for the directions, she then walked off the station platform walking along a road seeing the mall off in the distance.

Finally in the mall, she lowered her mp3 player a bit and looked at the mall map seeing what stores they had in the mall. She sighed, _They don't have any of these in Tokyo... _Miharu was a bit disappointed and brought a hand to tap a finger on her chin. _Hmm, I guess maybe these stores aren't so bad.. might as well take a look while I'm here. _Miharu walked along the first floor and gazing at some of the stores. There was nothing on the first floor that she liked, so she headed over to the escalator and stepped onto it. She worked her fingers through her hair to get a few strands out of her face.

Now on the second floor, she walked along the mall checking the stores. She stopped as she finally found a store she liked, _Not a women's store, but unisex ... whatever. _She sighed softly and stepped into the store. Something on a nearby rack caught her eye and she walked over to it. It was a black mini skirt that had functioning pockets on the front, it had belt loops as well for you to put a belt on it. _Oh! This is cheaper then the similar ones I've seen in Tokyo! _Her face lit up and picked it up to look at it.

"Hmm, this hair looks oddly familiar...", a voice was heard over her music, and she turned over to see who it was - Rin Matsuoka. _Fucking kidding me, of all people I had to run into today. _She smirked at him and turned back around to look at the skirts.

"Oi! Don't you ignore me!", he scolded her. Miharu flipped her hair as she walked down another section to look at the clothes. Rin followed after her. _He's being persistent and I just wanted to shop._ Miharu started looking at jackets that were on the rack, flipping through the different sizes. "Hey...", Rin said as he stood next to her. "Hmm? What do you want?" She turned her head around taking an ear bud out of her ear and looking at him with a bored expression.

He cocked his head to the side, "I was trying to talk to you." Miharu turned around fully to face him. "What for? You didn't exactly give me a good impression last time I met you." Rin scowled at her comment, then his expression changed to a much gentler one. "Sorry", he said. _Huh?! _Miharu's eyes widened at the sudden apology from the boy. She put a hand on her hip and looked at him suspiciously. "Huuuh?" Rin shook his head lightly, "Nothing, so..." _So? Is this really the conversation he wanted to have with me? Are you kidding me._ Miharu rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Rin held out his hand grabbed onto the arm of her sweater, "Hey! I wasn't done talking." Miharu huffed, "Well apparently I am." She yanked her arm out his hand and started to walk out of the store. "So are you dating Haru?" _Huh?! _Miharu was confused at the question of his. _Oh yeah... he assumed me and Haru were a couple when I met him._

She walked up to him with a blank expression,"Why did you get that idea?" Rin raised an eyebrow and gave a confused expression. Miharu giggled. "You seriously thought me and Haru were dating?" Rin turned his head. _Is he blushing!? _Miharu leaned slightly to get a look of his face,a pink tint on his cheeks. Miharu giggled again. _This guy is so weird! _"You're weird, you know that?"

"Whatever", he replied in response to her. "So, what are you doing here?" Miharu blinked, _that's a stupid question._ Miharu looked around and then back up to him. "Obviously to shop..." she rolled her eyes. "So how about you? What are _you _doing here?" She had a feeling she'd end up talking to Rin for quiet awhile so she slouched her posture a bit.

".. Shopping.", he mumbled. Miharu laughed, she was amused. "Y'know what... we got off on bad terms last time." She held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Miharu Miyahara, call me by my first name if you'd like, I don't really care." Rin furrowed an eyebrow as she held out her hand to him. A bit hesitant at first but shook her hand gently. "Rin Matsuoka... hmm.. Miharu-san then is fine?" Miharu shook back and then took her hand away placing it down to her side. "Nn!", she made a noise in agreement. "I shall call you Rin-kun... although Rin-chan would be easier to say... but it's all if your fine with it..", she rambled on for a bit feeling a bit embarrassed for asking permission to call him so familiarly. He nodded and she smiled.

Miharu tilted her head, "So... how about we finish up our shopping and go do something? Since we're both already here...", she was feeling a little bit friendlier towards the boy since she felt a bit bad for treating him so bad. He looked at her suspiciously. She waved her hands in front of her in denial of anything, "I'm just trying to be friendly..." Rin laughed at her response to the look she gave him. "Okay okay, then I'll go sit outside the door when I'm done" Miharu nodded and continued shopping.

Miharu selected a few things and tried them on just in case. After a half hour she purchased her things and headed outside the store. She walked over to Rin who was idly looking through his phone, she waved slightly but the boy didn't notice her. "Ah, Rin-chan... I'm done now." Rin looked up and just stared at her with a blank expression, he then took an ear bud out of his ear. "Oh! You're done." _That's what I just said if you fucking heard me, ugh! _He stood up and looked down at her. Miharu looked up at him, "So... what did you want to do?" Rin tilted his head, "I don't know, you were the one who came up with the plan." _Shit... _Miharu laughed nervously, she hasn't thought of anything and she doesn't know where the food court is. "Uh... we could go to the food court and get lunch?"

Miharu looked down as she was getting embarrassed now, "Uh... I don't know where the food court is... this is my first time here." She hated explaining herself but it was inevitable. Rin ruffled her hair and started walking off in the other direction. "C'mon, let's go." Miharu smiled and caught up with him, walking along side him now. Miharu idly looked around the stores making mental note of which looked interesting enough to check after they ate. Rin kept his gaze ahead of them, "So how do you know those guys?" Miharu turned her head to look up at him, "Hmm.. well Haru-kun and Mako-kun are in my homeroom, and I met Nagisa when he snuck up on me at the rooftop... that's about it for that. Nothing interesting." She was curious what their history was with Rin but she assumed it was touchy subject. Rin stayed quiet after she answered his question.

Miharu and Rin finally reached the food court and her eyes lit up. _Ah! Yay, they got the same restaurants like the malls in Tokyo! Finally something i'm familiar with. _Rin looked over at her and smiled a bit before walking ahead. Miharu looked around feeling her hunger come around as her mind filled with the thought of food.

Miharu's stomach growled and she held onto her stomach hoping Rin didn't hear it. "Ah.. they have curry!", she exclaimed out loud unaware that they would have such a restaurant in a food court. Rin looked back at her with a curious expression, "Wanna get some curry then?" Miharu grinned and nodded, she felt a little childish but she didn't care, she was hungry.

Miharu walked ahead of Rin and made her way over to a restaurant that sold curry. She rummaged through her pockets looking for her wallet, Rin tapped her lightly on the arm and stood next to her. "I got it.", he said looking up at the menu's that were aligned on the walls. Miharu blinked, _Huh? He's paying? _Miharu furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm fully capable of paying for myself though... money isn't an issue." Rin turned to her and scowled, "I said I got it!" Miharu frowned, she didn't like it when others paid for her. She huffed, "Fine, but next time I'll pay for us..." She felt like she should have worded things a bit better after she said them, but it was too late to take it back. Rin chuckled, "Okay, I'll remember that." _Fuck! _

Rin ordered for the two and she leaned on the wall nearby the restaurant. She idly pulled on her sleeve as she waited for him, she let her thoughts wander til she felt a tap on her head. Rin arched an eyebrow at her, "Oi, stop daydreaming, let's go find a seat." Miharu blinked and stood up straight and followed Rin to a table. She sat down and he sat across from her, he took the food and drinks off the tray and scooted it on the table over to her. Miharu blinked, she didn't ask him for a drink but appreciated it. She arched an eyebrow and she moved the plate of food closer to her. _I wonder if he's always like this... _She gazed over at him but caught him already looking at her. "... What?" she scowled lightly. Rin looked away and down at his food putting a spoon into his curry. "Nothing." _Then why the hell were you just staring at me!? _Miharu let it go and started to eat her food.

Miharu thought in silence as the two weren't making much conversation. _I don't even know what school this dude goes to. _"Ah, Rin-chan... what school do you go to? I know you don't go to Iwatobi, I'm sure I would have seen you if you did." She looked up at him as she spoke. He didn't have any expression on his face when he looked back up at her. "Samezuka, it's got an impressive indoor pool. I joined the swim club awhile ago." _Ahhh Samezuka... tch, I never heard of it. No Surprise there. _Miharu chuckled, "Never heard of it... no surprise though.. I don't know any of the neighboring schools in this area..." She scratched the side of her cheek feeling a little bad, the school sounded interesting though, even though she knew absolutely nothing about it besides the pool. "Mmn, I see. Where are you from then?" he asked her as he cupped his cheek as he placed his arm onto the table.

"Oh, Tokyo. Moved her at the beginning of the school semester... I'm still trying to figure out where everything is", she rambled on again. She was feeling a little shy as she caught herself rambling. Rin tilted his head, "Oh city girl eh?" Miharu nodded, she wasn't used to not having buses and trains everywhere to be able to take her everywhere. She had to walk to get to places, but she was glad there was a train still.

The two continued eating their food and once they were done, they sat at the table a bit longer. "So... Miharu-san", Miharu looked up at him. "Why are you friends with those three?" Miharu was confused, he asked a lot of questions involving herself and the guys. "Well... to be honest they're the only friends I've ever made... in Tokyo, I wasn't very good at talking to people, so I was mostly ignored... I guess I had my art club, but I never really talked to them or hung out with them outside of club activities...", Miharu frowned slightly as she talked. _I'm grateful they're my friends... but it's depressing to talk about Tokyo. I liked it there but I guess I was more lonely... _Miharu couldn't tell him that though. Rin tilted his head, "You seriously never had friends before coming here?" Miharu shook her head.

Rin smirked at her and ruffled her hair, causing a few strands to fall in front of her face. "Just gotta try harder then!" He stood up and placed the plates on the tray. _Huh?_ Miharu stood up and moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Uh... I guess..." She patted down her skirt and put her hands in her hoodie pocket. She was a bit thrown off by him but maybe that was his way of trying to cheer her up. Rin threw the garbage away and walked back over to her, grabbed her arm and dragging her off in a different direction. "Hmm? Where are we going?" _I'm even more confused now... _

"Shut up, I'm going to show you something." Miharu furrowed her eyebrows and was surprised how she was just going along with being dragged along by him. She looked away as he lead her off into a different part of the mall. She seen a really cute jewelry stand that she would have loved to looked at if Rin wasn't taking her to some random part of the mall. They finally came to a stop and she looked ahead of her. "Oh, we stopped...", she mumbled to herself. Rin tugged on her arm to stand next to him so she wasn't behind him.

"Uwahh!? It's so cute!", she squealed as she saw the store in front of them. It was a store that had pastel colored stationary, bags and plush dolls. Her cheeks went red as she covered her mouth. _Oh god, I was too loud! _Rin chuckled. "C'mon, let's check out the store." Miharu shook her head, "W-why?! You like this kind of stuff too?" Rin let go of her arm and walked inside the store. _Agh! This is so embarrassing! _Miharu huffed and dragged her feet into the store. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the items in the store. _Oh my god! I can't handle all this! _Miharu's eyes sparkled as she crouched down to pick up a pencil set.

Rin was looking over at rack that had key chains on it, he picked on up and then went to go check on Miharu who was in a different aisle of the store. Rin tilted his head as he laughed at what he saw. Miharu rubbed her cheek against a stuffed plush toy she picked up. "Ahh~ it's so soft...!", she said to herself. She turned red when she saw Rin was down the aisle. She placed the plush toy back on the shelf and inched towards the exit. "A-ah... I'm ready to go!", She turned around then Rin grabbed the hood of her hoodie. Miharu squeaked, _Ugh, this is embarrassing! _"N-no! Can we please leave!?" She hid her face with her hands and he spun her around to face him.

"Oi! Stop covering your face, I was trying to show you something!" Rin said as he poked at her hands trying to get her attention. She peaked through her fingers to look at him. Rin dangled a small key chain in front of her face. "See, this is what I was trying to show you... then you go and flip out over something silly... jeez." She removed her hands and blinked as she watched the key chain dangle around. It looked like a small little version of her but with wings on it. Her mouth curved into a big smile, "Was that why we came here?" Rin placed it in her hands and walked away.

_How do you seriously show me something like this then walk away?! Dude!?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note****: **Oh my god, how long has it been? I apologize for my hiatus! Life got in the way and for awhile I couldn't think of where to go with the story. You'll be getting a bit of a hint of what pairing I'm going for n_n Oh, I have also introduced another OC - Kyouhei, Miharu's cousin. I was also thinking of making a side story for him but it would separate from this story. Not so sure, let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be adding more stuff in the next chapter.

Miharu ended up buying the key-chain Rin showed her when he walked out of the store. She was going to keep it as a memory for her first time at the mall, it was her first non-clothing item she bought for the day. Miharu was started to get tired when she walked out of the store. She nodded in Rin's direction and he walked up to her.

"Okay, so we're done here right?", he asked her. She nodded, "Yup, i'm done." They started walking in the direction of the exit. Miharu covered her mouth and let out a yawn. Rin heard the yawn and looked in her direction. He didn't say anything then looked back in front of them. She didn't know why she was so sleepy, but it didn't matter, she was going to go home and relax for the rest of the day anyways.

Miharu didn't know which direction Rin took the train, so she looked up at him. "Hey, which direction do you take the train?" Rin didn't look at her as he spoke, "I go in the opposite direction from here, I'm assuming you live by Iwatobi?" Miharu nodded then put her hands into her hoodie's pockets. "Yup, live right by the beach by there." Rin nodded and kept quiet.

_If I wasn't tired right now, this silence would annoy me a bit right now... _

Miharu and Rin walked to the train station together and she sat down while waiting for her train. _Well, this kind of sucks, I have to ride the train by myself. _Miharu looked up at Rin who was still standing. "I guess I'll just see you around whenever we run into each other...", she said quietly. Rin turned to look at her, he tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "Eh? What you mean?" he said in a confused tone. Miharu scowled a bit, "Well, it's not like i'm in the swim club so running into you will be rare, that's what I mean." Miharu didn't even know exactly what she was trying to say in the first place, but she was trying to just say goodbye. Rin ran his fingers through his hair when he looked away and then back to her. Miharu shook her head. "I was just trying to say see you later!", she looked away. Rin laughed, "Then I'll just see you later then, pretty sure we'll run into each other again if you're hanging out with those three often."

Miharu nodded, she was still unsure what history Rin and the others had with each other but she could tell it was something a tad bit too dramatic for her to handle. She heard a train coming by, she wasn't sure which one so she looked. She frowned a bit when she seen it was the train Rin was going to get on. Rin looked at her and noticed her frowned. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed her hand to place the paper in her hand. Miharu blinked and looked back up to him. "Just hit me up if those three annoy you", he said with a smirk and ruffled her hair a bit before walking up to the edge of the platform as the train came to a stop. She looked at him with a blank stare and waved slowly at him. He turned back and waved before entering the train. She just watched as the train doors closed and departed from the station. She shook her head a bit before looking down at her other hand with the paper in it.

_W-What the hell could this be? _

Miharu didn't really thing about what could be on the paper he gave her and she slowly unfolded the paper. _A number? _She stared at it a bit longer before realizing what it was. _Rin's phone number?! _Miharu didn't even get the other guy's numbers so this came to a bit of a shock to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, but she started putting his number into her phone - not like she actually planned to text or call him anytime soon. _It's not like he can call me or text me if I don't contact him... _Miharu sighed and stood up as she heard her train coming. She got on the train and headed back home.

* * *

Another weekend day and Miharu had nothing to do. She paced through her room looking at her conact list, she sighed heavily as she realized after the few weeks of school she would atleast have the boy's numbers by now. _Out of all numbers I'd get first it would have to be Rin's. _Miharu stuffed the phone into her cardigan pocket and looked around a bit before deciding what she would do for the day. _I guess I'll go give Makoto a visit.. he's nearby anyways so why not. _Miharu hated being home alone - there was nothing ever to do, plus she grew a bit anxious being home by herself. She didn't want to recall any of her countless breakdowns she had before, she was sure it would ruin her mood.

Miharu looked around, _maybe I should bring my sketch books to show Makoto..._ Miharu gathered some sketchbooks that she had and tossed them into a bag. She grabbed her pencil case in case she or Makoto wanted to draw. She got all her things ready and changed into a different outfit then left the house. She shielded her eyes as she stepped outside. _I knew I should have bought a pair of sunglasses at the mall yesterday! Luckily, Makoto's house is so close. _She walked along the road for a couple minutes then reached Makoto's house. She never been inside his house before so she started to feel a bit nervous.

Miharu walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. _Please let it be Makoto who opens the door, please let it be Makoto! _Miharu bit down on her lip as she waited at the door. _Oh my god! I should just run away right now... it would be the perfect chance now. _Miharu started to inch away from the door step as she heard the door lock unlatch and the door opened. Miharu looked up to see a familiar face - Makoto. _Yay! Makoto! _Miharu's face lit up and she waved to him. "Funny thing I'm here... actually no.. I just got bored..", she nervously rambled. "A-ah.. I meant hi! I didn't have your number so I just came by to see if you were busy." Makoto chuckled at the girl's rambling. "It's fine, hello to you too, Mi-chan." Miharu sighed, _I feel like such an idiot. _Makoto stepped to the side of the door way to let her in. "Wanna come in?", he said giving her a gentle smile. Miharu nodded sheepishly then stepped into the house.

_Uwah~ His house is nice!, _Miharu thought to herself as she looked around. She turned back to him as he closed the door. Makoto stood by her and tilted his head. "So, what did you have in mind for today?" Miharu shrugged, she just spontanously showed up and had nothing in mind. "Hmm, I don't know... I kinda hoped you had something going on so I could tag along", she grinned at him. Makoto laughed and patted her head a bit before walking further into the house. "Hmm, well I don't know what would interest you but I have video games and movies." Miharu followed after him, she tilted her head. "... mn, video games sound okay, depends what you got."

Miharu looked around and admired the homey feeling the house gave. She envied his house, it felt so lived in unliked her house. Makoto smiled, the house was rather quiet so she was a bit shocked. _I wonder if Makoto has any siblings... where is everyone? Is everybody out? _Miharu looked back over to Makoto and gave him a grin. "Your house is really nice, it's a bit quiet though. Everyone's out?" Makoto lead her over to the living room and he sat down on the couch. "Yup, they went out." Miharu sat down on the couch next to her and placed her shoulder bag onto her lap. She took out a few sketch books and handed one over to Makoto. "Here, I remember you wanted to see some." Makoto blinked and smiled before taking the sketch book out of her hands. Miharu watched him as he flipped through her sketch book.

_I wonder what I should talk about... _

"Oh, Makoto, I ran into Rin at the mall yesterday... It was.. interesting I guess you could say." She said as she brought her feet up onto the couch and crossing her legs. She didn't know if it was a good or bad idea to mention her hanging out with Rin at the mall or not. She didn't care too much really. Makoto looked over to her, "Oh? That's nice, how'd that go?" he said as he stopped at a page of the sketch book. _It was surprisingly nice to be honest, hah like I could fucking say that. _"It was okay", she said with a smile. Makoto nodded and didn't proceed with anymore questions. Miharu sighed in relief, _i'm so glad he didn't ask me anything... _She realized she never put Rin's number into her phone. _Should I bug him later? _She shook her head and turned to watch Makoto's expression as he looked through her sketch book still. After a few moments, he closed the sketch book and handed it over to her. He gave a big smile, "You're really good Mi-chan! You have a lot of talent." Miharu smiled and felt proud of herself. "Thank you!" She placed the sketch book back in her bad and stood up. She stretched her arms behind her back and then turned around facing Makoto. "Okay, show me these video games you mentioned", she said feeling confident. Makoto chuckled, then stood up. 'Okay, this way." He headed in a different direction then went up some stairs. Miharu followed right after him, _I guess they're in his room. _Makoto opened the door to his room and she walked in first. _So this is what a guy's room is like huh? _

Miharu walked further into his room and sat down on the floor, with her back against the side of Makoto's bed. She hoped it was okay to let herself get comfortable like this. Makoto smiled as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the TV turning it on then turning on the game system. She happily crossed her legs and waited for him to finish getting the games ready. The game system loaded then Makoto grabbed two controlled then handed one to Miharu before sitting down next to her on the floor. He looked over to Miharu which caused her to also turn to look at him. She tilted her head a bit in curiosity. "So what game do you wanna play?", he said with his usual smile on his face. Miharu twisted her mouth and shrugged, "I don't know... something we can both play I guess." Makoto nodded and went through his selection of games that were downloaded onto the system. He clicked on one and the opening cinematics started to play on the TV.

Miharu only played a demo of this particular game so she wasn't an expert but hopefully her button-mashing skills would work for her this time. A good couple minutes into the game, Miharu was pouting out of frustration and once in awhile Makoto would glance over at her and laugh at her expression. "Godammit!", Miharu whined when she lost again. She hung her head low for a second in defeat before she pumped her fist and nudged Makoto with elbow. She wasn't going to give up just yet, she was horrible at fighting-style arcade games but she wanted to keep trying. Makoto went back to the character selection screen and Miharu picked a different character hoping that specific character would be the key to beating Makoto. Thus began the next match, a couple minutes passed and Miharu lost again. "Damn you!", she whined and tilted her head back to where it laid back on Makoto's bed. She sighed a bit, "I give up!" Makoto chuckled, and turned towards her. "Okay, how about a different game?" Miharu sat up straight and placed the controller on the floor in front of her. She shook her head, she was burnt out on video games for awhile. Makoto tilted his head a bit with a question in his eyes. She smiled at him, "How about watching a movie?"

Miharu stood up and walked over to the stack of movies on the shelf by his TV, she then turned back over to him. She pointed to them, "Do you mind if I pick?" He waved his hand and smiled, "Go ahead." Miharu turned back around and looked through the selection of movies he had. _Makoto has good taste in movies... but there's no horror. _Miharu hummed "hmm..", She picked up a comedy and she turned around waving the movie in her hands. "I choose this one~", she said. Makoto stood up and took the movie from Miharu then opened the dvd case. He put the movie into the game system and the two proceeded to sit back on their spots on the floor. Moments later the movie started playing and Miharu brought her knees up to her chest then wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees as she watched the movie. They watched the movie and half way through it Miharu's phone started ringing. She jolted out of her comfortable position and fumbled through her pockets trying to find her phone. She looked at the number on the screen and she furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know who it was so she stood up and walked over to leave the room. "I'll be right back!", she said in a nervous tone. She closed the door behind her and she answered the phone.

"Hello...?", she answered the phone a bit nervously. "Hey, where are you? I just stopped by auntie's house where you're staying but you're not here? No one is answering the door...", Miharu knew that voice, it was her cousin Kyouhei. What was he going in town? He lived back in Tokyo with his parents at their shrine. She sighed, "What are you doing in town!? How did you even find the house...? You're constantly getting lost so I'm surprised you found it." She smirked hearing a sigh on the other end of the phone. "... I called for a taxi when I got to the station... I don't know these streets and I didn't want to ask you for directions." Miharu rubbed the top of her tumble and groaned, "You wasted money on a taxi!? She was a bit aggravated but she knew she was going to have to leave now to go meet up with the boy. The two had a habit of always getting lost, and the wasn't a good combination for the two especially since they happened to get loss together all the time in Tokyo when she lived there. "... so are you coming back or what? I'm bored out here..." Miharu wanted to smack him, her temper was kicking in but she decided to just let it go. "... give me a few minutes, I'm nearby. I'll be there soon, bye!" She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

Miharu slowly opened the door and waved her hand over to Makoto for him to come to where she was. He arched an eyebrow and stood up then walked over to her. She gave an apologetic smile to him, "Hey... I've gotta go.. I got a surprise visit from a family member and..." she shrugged, "I kinda gotta go meet up with them right now." She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry! Give me your number and I'll arrange something for us next time?" she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. A crumpled piece of paper fell out of her pocket when she did that. _Crap-! _Makoto noticed the paper fall from her pocket and he picked it up. The paper unraveled when it hit the floor and he noticed that it was Rin's phone number. _Fuck fuck fuck! _Miharu didn't know how to explain how she got his number. Makoto's face slightly changed a bit when he noticed the name on it and handed her the piece of paper. She gave a nervous smile and took the piece of paper from him. "Uh... I.. I gotta go...", Miharu rushed down the stairs from the room and slipped on her shoes. She dashed out the door and tried to walk as fast as she could from the house.

"Godammit!", her face was bright red and she was becoming flustered. _This is all Kyouhei's fault! If he didn't call me, Makoto wouldn't have found that paper! _Miharu was trying to blame it on her cousin, but she really should have emptied out her pockets from the day before. She sighed heavily upon reaching her house. She gave a glare towards her cousin who was sitting on the front step of the house. Her cousin was a pretty handsome guy, a little awkward but he was indeed attractive. He had shoulder-length layered dark brown hair and he had these sulky eyes that made him look sad all the time. He stood up and gave a shy smile towards her. She couldn't get mad at him, he was family. "Yo!", she said as she approached him and gave him a hug. She inched away and looked up. _He got taller! _She gave a cheeky smile and let go of him. "Hey.. your hair got longer!", he said as he took a strand of her hair and extended his arm to show how long it was. She laughed, "So did yours!", she ruffled his hair, she had to reach up to do so thing time. _He's about Makoto's height now... _She let go of Kyouhei and lead him inside the house. They slipped off their shoes and Miharu walked into the living room then sat down on the couch. She looked over to Kyouhei as he looked around the house. "So, why the sudden visit?", she knew it wasn't just to visit her, there was obviously something more to it. Kyouhei gave a sheepish smile and scratched the side of his head. Miharu smirked, she knew something was up. "About that...", he laughed a bit. "I'm transferring to Samezuka tomorrow." Miharu's jaw dropped at the news he gave her, "W-what?! Since when!?" Miharu stood up and walked over to him, then grabbed onto his arm pulling him along to the living room. "Sit! Explain yourself!", she demanded and he gave her a nervous smile as he sat down on the couch.

Miharu sat down on the couch, and twisted her body so she was able to face Kyouhei. She had an intense expression on her face and it would probably be very hard to distinguish if she was mad or thinking very hard. "I can't stand that damn shrine work...", he huffed and sat up straight then looked over to her returning his cousins glare. "I get good grades, you know that... so I convinced my parents to let me go. It took me a long time but I managed it, I was originally going to get them to agree to let me go to Iwatobi, but they didn't like that. They said auntie wouldn't like it. _That's for sure! _Miharu sighed and rubbed the back of her head trying to process all the information Kyouhei gave out. "Samezuka huh...", she said softly as she looked away. _So he's going to be going to school with Rin? This is awkward. _She looked back over to him, "That's pretty cool, they're famous for their swimming team." Miharu smirked at him and nudged him lightly with her elbow. "Are you gunna join it?" She was half teasing him now, mainly because Kyouhei wasn't that good at swimming. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a serious look. She laughed, "I'm joking!" She patted him on the shoulder.

Kyouhei leaned his back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and he sighed lightly. "... It's so nice here, Mi-chan... It's so annoying back in Tokyo..." Miharu smiled sweetly hearing him talk. It been awhile since she gotten to hang out with her cousin and she understood neither of them had an easy time socializing in Tokyo or dealing. Miharu nodded, "Well, it's nice and quiet in this town, just the way you like it... Oh! The scenery is amazing too around here, you can take really good pictures!" She said with a slight sparkle in her eye. Kyouhei was a photographer and she admired his work, he was able to capture things just the right way that it made you feel like you're staring into a piece of a dream. Kyouhei chuckled, "That's good! I been needing a break from Tokyo's cityscapes anyways... I think I might have some good pictures you'd maybe want to turn into paintings~", he looked back over to her and he pat her on the head. She smiled childishly, she was happy that she got to see Kyouhei, a bit disappointed he wasn't going to the same school but at least he would be in town. She rarely got to visit the shrine after her parents started working late shifts and were hardly home. Miharu lived on the other side of Tokyo from the shrine so it was hard to visit.

Miharu turned to look up at the time, the next day was a holiday and she really wanted Kyouhei to stay over. "Kyou-chan~", she said when she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Kyouhei arched an eyebrow at her, he knew something was up when she acted affectionate towards him. "What now?" She grinned, "You should sleep over!" She looked at him with hopeful eyes, _You're here now so you better stay! _Miharu's inner thoughts were more aggressive then her passive gentle exterior. She knew he always caved in when she was being sweet so she always did just that when she wanted her way. Kyouhei sighed, he knew she was doing this on purposed. He ruffled her hair, "Okay, Okay. But I don't have a change of clothes with me..." Miharu shrugged and sat back up. "I have some baggy clothes you can use here... I'm sure they'll fit", she gave him a thumbs up and smiled. He smiled shyly and nodded. "Fine fine..." Miharu's eyes lit up and she pulled Kyouhei into a hug. "Yay!"

Miharu grabbed onto Kyouhei's hand and she stood up from the couch, she gently tugged on it as she walked off in the direction of her room. Kyouhei naively followed after her and moments later they were in the girl's room. Kyouhei looked around at some of the familiar things in Miharu's room, same things she had when she was in Tokyo. Miharu let go of the boy's hand and rushed over to her bookshelf pulling a book off the shelf then returning to Kyouhei who happened to already have sat down at the small table she had in her room. "Kyou-Chan~ Look!", she said in a joyous tone as she held out a photography book out to him as she sat down at the table across from him. Kyouhei's eyes had a bit of interest in them and he gently took the book out of her hands. He turned it around so it was facing in his direction and his eyes widened upon seeing the title of it. "...", he looked back up at Miharu with a blank expression. "... How'd you get this? I couldn't find this anywhere.." Miharu stuck her tongue out, "If I told you that, that'd be no fun! ... Oh who am I kidding, I found it at a used book store. I remembered you said how hard it was find that specific photographers book of pictures so I saw it and bought it immediately for you~" Kyouhei gave a look of surprise and stayed silent, he was very appreciative of the book. "...Thank you, Mi-chan.." Miharu nodded and smiled.

The two spent the past few hours of the day chatting and just catching up on things, sharing stories about what happened in the time they haven't seen each other. It was already getting dark and Miharu looked over at the clock on her desk. She didn't go grocery shopping and she didn't have anything to cook for dinner. "Shit!", Miharu cursed under ber breath at the realization of having no groceries in the house. Kyouhei looked over at Miharu as he held his face in the palm of his hand as he sat across from her still. He was a bit confused then looked over at the clock too. "... I'm going to assume we'll be ordering out take-out?" Kyouhei said as he seen her starting to stress out a bit. He pulled out his wallet out his back pocket and slide it over to Miharu. "Order something, I'll pay." Miharu held the wallet in her hands and looked over to the boy with a blank expression. After a few seconds of taking in what he said she nodded happily and took out the phone from her pocket so that she could call one of her favorite take-out places.


End file.
